VA Dance Of The Dark Side
by ELFINA01
Summary: A double life, chaos, lies, and deceptions, my true identity as Rose Mazur, everything I have, is in jeopardy. My father's life hangs in the balance, I'm his only hope. Can I prove he didn't commit the crime? My meddling best friend Lissa Dragomir intervenes in my non-existent love life and at Bloodlines Attorneys At Law, my eyes are open to the seductive dance of the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

The house was of old etiquette taste, in its river rock siding, looking more profound and Victorian. I was impressed as I stepped over the cobblestones of the landscape. Everything screamed tranquility as the small fountain bubbled with activity. Orange and yellow gold fish floated towards the surface gobbling the food that remained.

Pulling the paper out of my purse, my eyes skimmed over the address: 2021 Terrance Lane. Nope, I was at the right address that Lissa had given me, chewing on the inside wall of my cheek, I was ready to turn back around. What in the hell was I doing here? A blind date...a blind date of all things. Was I supposed to meet Mr. Money bucks here? Mustering up courage, even though I felt like I was walking to the gallows, I walked up the wooden steps. Just as I started to knock, abruptly, I stopped when I saw a taped note, address to me.

"Ms. Hathaway, please let yourself in and wait for me inside the foyer."

Okay, is this guy for real, he doesn't even know me and wants me to enter his home? God, what did Lissa tell this guy? Groaning aloud I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, it wasn't too late for me to bail out, if I had to. Okay Rose, get a grip, you're just meeting some guy that may be just as desperate as you are.

The interior was laced in dark hickory, while beams in excess of nine foot high arched the ceilings. With eight foot tall, French double doors and transoms, to let in natural sun lighting. Honed marble flooring covered the full walkway from every direction including to the European custom-built oak staircase. To the right of me was the foyer. White sheer antique lace and brown trim, flown in from Paris, covered the windowsills. Bookshelves and glass cabinets containing law books adorned the walls with an L-shaped desk filling in the room. File folders stuffed with papers neatly organized in the black dividing trays. The fireplace was brightly lit up with its orange and red hues bouncing off the adobe stucco, the soothing warmth instantly heated my chilled skin. Forms of various prestigious Degrees, nicely arranged in diamond shaped patterns, were scrawled on the walls.

Pulling my sweater even tighter around my chest, I shuddered nervously and tried to take a few calming deep breaths. The owner of this large estate not only had done well for himself, but also was very educated, which meant I was way out of my league.

God, I was going to kill Lissa for setting this up. My best friend since grade school felt the need to take it upon herself to insure that I had some kind of love life, whether I wanted one or not. Unfortunately, this was a new start of this year's meddling.

A crushed red velvet stand by the office doorway caught my attention as I moved closer towards it. There on the stand was a silver platter, surrounded by pink rose buds. Resting in the center of the silver platter was a small waxed-stamp letter with the most eloquent handwriting that I've ever seen. Only one delicately written word graced the envelope: **Roza**, along with some feathery thing lying beside it. Picking up the small letterhead my breath caught in the back of my throat.

"Remove your clothing and put the mask on."

"Right" I snickered aloud, wondering if the guy Lissa fixed me up with was serious. Turning the parch letter over it read.

"Remove your clothing Roza, and I'll see you soon."

Okay, so I'm probably the only girl that had never been kissed in high school, or even been asked to the senior prom. Now, going on my third year in college and not even so much as a date, and my best friend decides to do an intervention.

"This is ridiculous!" I sighed blowing a breath of air out up into my bangs, as I looked at the neat handwriting scrawled on the parchment. Could I really be considering doing this? I tapped the note methodically against the palm of my hand.

"Mask… huh, more like blindfold." I murmured, shaking my head and picked up the feathery thing.

The sounds coming up stairs had my cheeks becoming scalding hot and my heart hammering. Oh god, there was someone here. The prickling of hairs on the back of my neck had me trembling, if I didn't know any better, I was being watched and everything inside of me fluttered at once.

I couldn't do this, I thought nervously setting the note back down on the platter, not even for Lissa. It really didn't even matter; she had set all of this up. Looking at the room with a blank expression and clutching my purse with a death grip, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had been arranged, and why Mr. Sex charming wanted me out of my clothes.

So what if I was some form of mutated freak, or liked working long hard hours and going to school full time. I liked being responsible, even if that made me non-approachable to the male species. It took every bit of courage just to get here, but to do what the note suggested was absurd. I just couldn't do it.

Swallowing nervously and with my heart beating away in my chest, I all but sprinted towards the front door. Just as my hand closed over the handle, I felt him behind my back, leaning into me.

The rich aroma of him overwhelmed my senses, he smelled like sex on the beach where you don't even care where sand goes. His scent was all male and spicy. A mixture of saddle wood and leather with hints of pine all rolled up into one, which reminded me of the great outdoors. With his chest pressed into my back, his overall physique was very, very masculine. His chest and abs flexed and rippled against my back while his hot breath fanned out around my neck.

An unfamiliar jolt of currents shot through my entire body and I flushed even more with how very aware of him that I was. He was so close and I hadn't even seen his face. Forget the fact that I hadn't been this close to a man. Not this intimately, where I could feel the bare skin of his naked chest pressed against my back. Nor had I had the stirring of emotions of being sexually aroused.

For a split second, I wanted the unknown stranger, every inch that his heated skin touched mine tingled and burned, awakening something new. Every nerve ending inside of me was coming alive and for the first time I knew what the hell it meant to be sexually attracted.

"What did you come here for, Ms. Hathaway?" He asked in a deep baritone voice that was just as sexy and sinful as the feel of his body against mine. For a moment, I was so shocked and bewildered I didn't know what to say. Let alone understand the uncontrollable feelings that were wreaking havoc with my body. I had to swallow and tried to remember how to breathe.


	2. Hunting Grounds

No, I had to think, why had I come over here, besides Lissa talking me into it. A mistake, yep that's what's this was, a huge mistake on my part.

"A blind date...a stupid blind date that I'm going to kill my best friend for setting up." I shuddered nervously. The rip tides of heat pouring off him, was as if he was his own sun blazing through me. I nearly jumped about a foot in the air, when his large calloused hands slid slowly around my waist pulling me even deeper into his pelvis. Wheezing out a strained force of air, I felt every rocky chiseled inch of him. Looking down at the size of his hands, I trembled even more, good god he had big hands, which I was almost certain, wasn't the only thing big on this man.

"And here I thought you came over to play." He added in sultry whisper moving the hair away from my neck with his jaw almost nuzzling.

"You've been misinformed." I croaked. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut and controlling the hysteria that was bubbling to the surface. My elbow slammed hard into his chest making his breath hiss against my neck. While at the same time, I jerked the door open and bolted for the safety of the outdoors. The mocking laughter that followed had me reeling even more as my super sensitive skin tingled in response.

Did every woman feel like this when she was around men like him? As my feet pounded into the cobble stones of the walkway, I didn't stop running until I reached my car. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel in a death grip, glancing in the rear view mirror making sure he wasn't following. A whoosh of air parted my dry lips in relief as I exhaled completely. I threw the car into drive kicking up dust and gravel as I drove away from the estate, racing to get home.

The two-bedroom, off campus home, sat on a quiet twenty-acre cul-de-sac corner lot. Both Lissa and I pitched in buying the place when the prior college students defaulted on their mortgage loan. With Lissa's family's wealthy background and my father's money trickling down to my mother. We purchased the special interest home in our freshmen year from Lehigh University without raising any suspicions. Surrounded in a landscape of rolling plush grass, and evergreen trees, along with fertile gardens that Lissa had put in, the home offered more than peace and quiet.

It gave me what I needed most, privacy, especial from those that would use my identity against me. Closing the garage door behind me, I haggardly escaped the confines of my car. Smoothing out my sweater as professionally as possible, I marched into the direction of the house. This time Lissa had gone too far and dammit, she sure as hell was going to hear about it.

When I pulled open the door, her voice echoed in the kitchen, by the time I made it into the living room Lissa was pacing in a circular spot. She had one hand on her back and a foreboding look on her face. However, it was the tone I heard in her voice that made stomach bottom out in that moment.

"She just walked in the door." She muffled back into the phone. After a few seconds, she nodded her head, her piercing emeralds flashed into my direction. Quickly she cupped the phone with her hand mouthing the words "It's your father" then handing me it.

"Err...h...hello...Sorry to interrupt your evening Ms. Mazur, but I'm calling to inform you that we have a problem." Palvo, I hadn't heard his voice since I was a child when my mother moved us away from my father because of his long reaching enemies. All these years and suddenly he was calling; a stranger from my past, which I had once been close to.

"Is this line secured?" I asked with bitter reluctance, remembering what my father had told me while I was growing up. He had been giving me a tour at one of our warehouses. Dressed in a deep royal sea blue silk shirt and a white over throw coat with a teal green scarf, tied loosely around his neck. You would have thought he was going to the Bahamas, who in their right mind dress in that kind of peculiar attire? My father, Abe Mazur, that's who, and today was inspection day. Our newest shipment of guns arrived in the wee hour of the morning. Lifting the lids to the crates, he inspected the various weapons. Measuring the different types of brands, models, and of course, checking to see if the serial numbers had been properly filed off.

You want to know how I've managed to stay alive as long as I have kiz (Daughter)?" Dad said in a deadly serious monotone voice. Slapping the magazine clip into the receiver and adjusting the lens to the scope, he lined his sights on the target.

"How babacığım? (Daddy)" I asked raising my hands towards my ears and tightly covering them.

"By having the same men watch my back that covered my fathers. Those that I thought would be a liability or betray me ate a bullet, without me giving them or their families a second thought." Looking at the target at the far end of the warehouse, the old man pulled the trigger. Aloud blast shattered the silence driving the point home.

"What kind a problem?" I inserted, being brought back to the present, when Lissa handed me a glass with a dark brown murky liquid.

"Your father has been arrested and is being charged with first degree murder in the premeditated killing of Ivan Zeklos. The state is seeking the death penalty." Suddenly it felt as if the floor gave out from under me as my legs refused to support my weight. Was it possible, could the old man have taken a life, could he have really killed Ivan?

"Did he do it...just tell me... I'm a big girl now... I can take it!" I stated, dreading hearing Palvo confirming my worst fear. Exhaling deeply he lingered before answering. Adrenaline rushed swiftly through my veins, making me feel even headier. Here it comes; he's going to say that he did, confirming my worst nightmares.

"No." Palvo paused branding me a traitor for thinking the worst. "Your father is innocent, and despite what you may have thought of him growing up that was one thing he never had to do...because one of his men did it for him." I quipped back knowing the truth. If Abe hadn't killed Ivan then who had?

"Abe was always the persuasive type! Anyone of us would have given our left nut to have been first in line to carry out a hit for the old man." Palvo argued coldly.

"Then if he didn't do it…who did...that is what you're supposed to find out. It's time to grow up Rose and put those years of law training into good use. I've taken the liberty of forwarding your transcripts to Bloodline Attorney at Law. It seems that the leading Attorney and CEO of the franchise are taking new internships. His Name is Dimitri Belikov. He is the lawyer handling your father's case and is consulting with him as we speak. You're to report to him at eight a.m. sharp. He doesn't like for new recruits to be late."

"And my identity." I bit out sourly hating myself for uttering the words, when my father's life was on the line.

"You let me worry about that, you just concentrate on you father and making sure he is a free man. His enemies are your enemies." Before I could say anything further, the line was cut off and Lissa watched me with deadpan eyes.

She was worried we would have to run again and go back into hiding. How strange, that was looking more and more like a reality, at least for her. Just hanging around me placed Lissa in considerable amount of danger. My enemies would go through her and stop at nothing to get me, which was why we stuck so close together in the past.

"Hey it's going to be alright." Lissa assured sliding her hand protectively around my shoulders giving me a gentle shake. "We'll leave Montana and start over someplace else... until your father's men get this all sorted out. You'll see."

"No...no more running." I replied pulling out of her grasp walking in a daze towards my bedroom. "Besides the act of betrayal only goes so far in my family if we run now, we'll always be looking over our shoulders!"

As I went to bed that night, I couldn't get my mind off my father. Who was Abe Mazur? By no means was he the angel people were led to believe. His shady past clarified that issue, and he has had his hands in just about everything as far back as I could remember. Nevertheless, the nagging question still remained. Was he capable of murder? From what I could remember of my childhood, the answer was simple. Yes.

I was up long before the alarm clock ever had gone off, which tended to be more of a normal routine. Sipping my coffee and packing my laptop, I gathered the remaining essentials. Legal letter pads that had my scrawled on notes, pens, assignments from class, and some files of cases we had been assigned to.

I had worked very hard to get where I was. It was exhausting it took me four years to earn a bachelor's degree in pre-law.

Now carrying a full credit load, I was almost at the finish line. In my third year, I would soon be walking away with my Juris Doctor (a doctorate of law). In February, I was all set to take the State Bar Exam. My father's interference and watchful spies allowed me to come out of hiding long enough to gain a formal education. Who would have thought I would have needed it so soon.

"Lissa shake a tail feather...we're going to be late!" I yelled hearing her stir around inside her room. We were two peas in the same pod. She came out wearing a yellow v-cut cotton blouse that highlighted her cleavage, while the black skirt showed off her nicely shape hips and legs.

With her hair in ringlets, tastefully piled and cascading downwards on her head, the light application of make-up screamed sex appeal. I, on the other hand, elected to wear an ordinary modest scalloped collared, white silk button up blouse, black vest, and matching slacks.

My hair was tightly wrapped into a coiling bun and very little to no make-up had been applied. Unlike my roommate, I didn't spend hours in the bathroom trying to beautify myself the way she did. Lissa wore pumps and I chose penny loafers for comfort, how she could stand wearing heels for hours on end was beyond me. In school, Lissa was always known as the princess, where I was considered the girl next door. She had dates and a social life to entertain her. I had homework and a full time job to keep me company.

"I'm ready." She countered coming into the kitchen swiping the last piece of bacon on the plate.

"Good." I mumbled munching on some toast and taking a long swig of coffee. "Because you'll have to drive yourself to school today, I'm heading over to Bloodlines to start my internship."

"What about your classes... I'm sure Palvo took care of that." I added briskly cutting her off, gathering my laptop bag along with my briefcase; we walked towards the garage locking up behind us.

"You'll call if anything should happen?" Lissa asked sounding motherly.

"Don't I always." Giving me a quick hug, she climbed into her silver Jeep Grand Cherokee and I climbed into my Ford Taurus. One at a time, we pulled out of the garage going our separate ways. Bloodlines was a prestigious law firm, where new interns like me hoped and prayed to work at some day. They had a modest record of accomplishment over throwing convictions, being highly competitive with their opposition, and were known to hold over a hundred prestigious trials under their belts. Many of their cases were complex and high profile situations that required an expert touch. Usually their clients were given a second chance on freedom and a new lease on life.

Their magnanimous skyscraper building that overlooked the heart of the city was already hustling with actively when I arrived.

Stiffly, I entered into the lobby taking in my surroundings. The space was expansive with its modern day architect designing. A brown oval granite tile clerical desk filled the view from the dividing office space, where the secretary sat doing her early morning dictation. The pristine walls were painted in citrus lime with white crown molding while the windows were adorned with gray curtains. The beige over stuffed recliners just complemented the space and gave off a homey feel.

The lady sitting at the desk had platinum blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes, but with the morning light they appeared gold.

"Good morning." She smiled warmly in my direction when her phone began ringing "I'll just be a minute." She added raising her finger. "Bloodlines law office, Sydney Sage speaking. How may I direct your call?" She asked politely. "No, I'm sorry, Mason Ashford isn't in yet, can I take a message?" After a few minutes she scribbled something down on the pad and thanked the caller when she looked back up towards me. "How may I help you?" She asked politely smiling.

I hated first days of anything; they reminded me of my Freshmen year in high school, then in college. First days always came with new complications for me they always ended disastrously. Today was a first day. I couldn't afford to screw this up. "Yes, my name is Rose Hathaway...oh you're the new intern." She stated looking at the clock and pointed out that I was thirty minutes early. "We've been expecting you, but you're ahead of schedule...then again the early bird does get the worm." Sydney added courtly with a dry laughter. "If you go through those double doors..." She said leaning forward over desk pointing at the east end of the hallway. "Then Mr. Belikov will be with you shortly, he is also known to be the eager beaver around these parts. Sometimes, I swear the man sleep here!" Sydney huffed with annoyance.

I counted at least fifty steps to the large conference room. An oversized rectangular hickory table that would seat at least half-a-dozen attorneys comfortably covered a good portion of the suite. Directly across were chalkboards, filled with numerous crime scene photos, along with tapped mug shots of potential perpetrators. A projector with even more damning evidence was centered on the table. This was my field, my stomping grounds! I could have leaped into the air; soon I would be surrounded by fellow colleges sharing the same passion for the law as I did.

"Oh please, not another overly enthusiastic intern thinking that you can score brownie points by arriving early." The deep sound of the accented voice surprised me and quickly I turned around. Just like a child losing their best friend or security blanket, gone was the moment of basking in the glory of just being here. God, I hated first days!

Dimitri strolled into the conference room with his hands shoved into his black dress pants. He moved around like a shark, menacing, dangerous, like a predator ready to devour its prey. If he was this intimidating here, what was he like around others? I could just imagine his foreboding presence in a courtroom. God, help opposing counsel. Taking off his Armani jacket, revealed the powder blue button up shirt, which was left unbutton, three buttons from the top. It brought out the richness of his dark chocolaty brown hair, which was tastefully pulled back into a ponytail. His piercing dark molasses brown eyes looked me up and down grunting as though my mere presence disturbed him.

"You must be Mr. Belikov." I stated matter-of-factly, trying to sound as confident as I could even though my confidence left when he entered the room.

"Hathaway I presume...yeah you're the chick with connections that got the senior partners to force my hand in taking you on as an apprentice. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and began opening up his briefcase. "I can say... I don't like you already."


	3. Ghosts Of The Past

"Good now that we got your personal feelings out of the way, then that should make things much simpler... after all we both have a job to do." I snapped taken aback by Dimitri's open hostilities. Maybe he felt threatened by the growing number of women joining in what is _described_ as the male dominate workforce. Time and time again_,_ I've had to deal with this kind of sexism_ crap_, strong_-_minded, independent _women, _getting less pay_ and_, unfair treatment from employers _just _because _we're_ women. It didn't matter that we were just as educated, capable of doing the job_,_ if not better, then they were.

"Have you been following the news_?"_ Dimitri inquired abruptly changing the subject while reaching for a remote that was _lying_ beside the projector. Looking at him confused_,_ I shook my head_,_ and waited, this outta be good. "A high profile murder case is underway_,_ one that you'll be assisting me _with_. Have you heard of a man known as Abe Mazur...aka Zmey _known as _the snake_?"_ He asked as the television flickered on.

"Can't say that I have...why is he someone important?" Feigning knowledge of my father had been well practiced over the years. It was a trait that had been rehearsed to perfection, one that I was quite proud of. Every lawyer had a poker face in the courtroom, but very few had mastered it the way I had.

"Ugh." Dimitri grunted dispassionately_, "_Newbies_,_ here I thought you would be up on the times. Abe Mazur is the top leading man in the mafia crime syndicate. He is a well-known mobster that has been linked to extortion, money laundering, racketeering, gun smuggling and so forth." Dimitri said waving his hand in the air. Looking at me skeptically, he slid the folder towards me. "Even though the man is dirtier then sin, it's our job to make sure he walks away a free man."

"This is Vampire Academy channel seven news live on location." The news anchor explained, he had jet-black hair with icy ocean blue eyes. Dressed in a two-tone brown and white pin stripe short sleeve sporting shirt and matching pair of khakis, he was Montana's prime time heartthrob, Christian Ozera. The very same guy Lissa had been crushing on and was more than willing to drool all over the television screen for.

"Yesterday, we reported the heinous brutal slaying of Ivan Zeklos here in this very bistro." Christian said pointing towards the restaurant behind him. On the ground, highlighted in chalk, was the outline of where the victim's body had laid, marked off with yellow and black crime scene tape. Police officers were talking to possible witnesses and the restaurant owners.

"Eye witness claimed this man seen on camera went inside the diner." The man on the surveillance video was Abe. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to the screen. My heart started pounding erratically, what the hell did you get yourself into?

"Heated words were exchanged between the assailant and the victim. However the authorities won't comment on what the deadly argument was about." Christian added walking around the full view of the crime scene, letting the camera crew capture the medical examiner, and the corner hauling away the body.

"The victim, Mr. Zeklos, was shot four times at point blank range. Two of the bullets entered his chest, while the third pierced the victim's airway. It appears a final shot to the head, killed the victim instantly. Shortly after the assailant gunned down the victim, he walked away.

Witnesses are fearful of retaliation, and are unwilling at this point in the investigation to cooperate with the feds that are handling this case.

"District attorney, Adrian Ivashkov, had this to say." Walking purposefully towards the camera crew was a man that looked like he had seen way to much action. Crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back on his heels. Adrian appeared quite comfortable in front of the camera. His bright emeralds flashed, signaling he was ready for the interview.

Dimitri strolled directly towards the television, not taking his eyes off the screen; it seemed we both had something in common. Pressing pause, he fingered his lip for a moment thoughtfully. "This man." He pointed towards Adrian. "Has won almost as many cases as I have. Adrian is hungry... winning a case like Abe Mazur would make his career, which is no doubt the reason he is handling the investigation himself. He's afraid one of his lackeys will fuck it up!" Pressing play. Dimitri carefully watched Adrian, closely following all his subtle movements.

"As far as the state is concerned we have collected enough evidence against Abe Mazur to go forward in asking the state for the death penalty." As Adrian spoke, a picture flashed in the right hand corner of the frame. Showing Abe in a bright orange jumper being moved from booking and escorted by two armed guards to his cell.

"We can place Mr. Mazur at the scene of the crime and we are confident that more witnesses will step forward during his prosecution. He has a long history being the leader of organized crime. Other pending charges are being filed in connection with the premeditated murder of Ivan Zeklos.

"That little cockroach can't see a wax job when it's starring him in the face." Dimitri yelled shutting off the television. "What they have is circumstantial at best...it's to clean and neat." I had no idea what he was talking about and jumped from his sudden outburst. How did Dimitri know that Abe was framed, had he been tipped off somehow?

Before I had the chance to ask him, the conference room doors burst open. Just like a group of waddling penguins, a bunch of suits started arriving one after the other. It wasn't long the modest size room felt cramped and confining.

Gathering up the file my eyes stopped on the murder scene pictures and a shudder ran through me. The man in the pictures was barely recognizable, staring blankly in the dead of space. Brain matter was splattered on the walls and carpeting. While a good portion of his body mass was soaked in his own blood. His right hand was pressed tightly over his throat where he tried stopping the bleeding to no avail. His left was laid open, his palm arched outwards by his head. The site was grizzly and a rush of fear snaked through me, even though my face gave away nothing.

My family knew Ivan, he had worked in connection with my father for many years, handling the old man's nightclubs. Both him and Howard trafficked drugs and whores, while managing the ledgers so everything appeared on the up and up. The businesses themselves were successful bringing in new clientele, but that was just the cover story for all the money laundering.

Strigoi's is what the Zeklos brothers were; they had sucked the lives out of the girls that worked for them. Dipping into the money they had earned. When the brothers felt cheated or like one of them were skimming they would take a firm hand, fist or object in beating the girl half-senseless. It wasn't surprising when their corpse would pop up at Flathead Lake.

"It's the nature of the business." Dad once told me, when I walked in on Howard and his heavy slinging fist creaming into one of the dancers face. My eyes watered and teared up, even though I held my tongue in check. "If a person can't be loyal to the hand that feeds them then they must be dealt with …...and if I was to ever betray you? I asked stifling the weakness in my voice, when everything inside of me trembled and screamed out in fear.

His head rose from the desk and his eyes narrowed, hooding back into slants, while his thumb and index finger tugged at his collar. "Let's not forget the lesson that was learned at the warehouse." Dad malevolently emphasized clicking his tongue, reminding me of the gun going off.

"As I was saying take a look at the files, look them over carefully. Go through all of the transcripts of the trials. See if you can find any mistakes from the prosecutors, investigators, witnesses and make a detailed report." Dimitri said sliding another file under my hands covering Abe's folder. "You will be asked to give a rebuttal with your findings."

His long fingers brushed slowly over the back of mine and the spot tingled from the feathery light touch. The rich aroma of his scent filtered into my nostrils with a vague sense of familiarity. Many men probably wore that brand of cologne. What happened last night and the way this man smelled was nothing more than a coincidence. Why hadn't the man spoke louder, better yet, why I hadn't I paid more attention to him instead of the way he had made me feel?

With apprehension, my eyes dart around the room I felt very self-conscious around the others, knowing that I had dazed out during Dimitri's lecture. This was his not so subtle way of letting me know, he didn't appreciate the fact. When I moved to pull my hands away, his fingers trapped mine under his much larger calloused one squeezing that much harder.

"We'll break for lunch." Dimitri added not letting go of me even after everyone else had left.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He questioned quirking his eyebrow up towards me, then clasping the back of the chair next to me. Pulling the chair away from the table and sitting down, his deep brown eyes looked more black then brown as he patiently waited for an answer. With Dimitri being this close, it wasn't hard to notice him. And oh my god… did I notice every detail about him, like his prominent, wide cheekbones or the stubble wiry wisps of hair peppering around his jaw and chin.

He had well-shaped full lips, at the moment, they looked warm and sensual not at all thin and cruel like they had appeared this morning. Raising my eyes, I met the slanting of his thick eyebrows. Dimitri's long lashes blinked once, twice when his dark chocolaty depths twinkled from my assessment. Unlike a lot of attorneys that lost their shape and build. Dimitri's body was toned muscular like he spent hours and hours in a gym or climbing mountains for fun.

The bulges of his biceps creased the lining of his shirt, while the corded build of his chest rippled and flexed against the cotton material. The fastened belt around his waist left quite a bit to the imagination. My face flushed, going all shades of red, as my gaze dropped even lower looking towards girth of his thighs.

Heat generated off his hand into mine as I raised my eyes back to his. A dark smoldering look flashed within his chocolaty depths as his fingers tightened over my hand. Snaking flames up the insides of my arm causing my skin to tingle. To say Dimitri was handsome, was an understatement of the year, the man was positively gorgeous. What would it feel like to rub my palms over his shoulders, or to wrap my fingers in his hair; would the fine strands feel like silk? Ripping my eyes away, I looked back down at the folder in front of me. Damn, to have such ludicrous thoughts of my boss was not only unprofessional, but made me question my sanity. Focus Rose focus...focus!

"Nothing." I denied shrugging my shoulders, blocking the embarrassing glow on my cheeks from gawking at him. "When I was looking at the crime scene photos, I was trying to get inside the killers head." I added more defensively, many people had freaking hot bosses. I just needed to prioritize...mind on saving Abe and not on super-hot boss!

"By amateur profiling?" A technique used by law enforcement, pro-filing experts that specialize in psychology, along with defending attorneys who try to identify perpetrators of a serious crime. Dimitri's lip quivered at the corner in amusement, letting me know right away that I wasn't fooling him.

"Are you going to keep holding my hand or are you going to give it back?" I questioned jutting a disapproving face in his direction, which had Dimitri cracking a full smile outlining his pearly whites. Damn, I rolled my eyes away from him "At some point I'm pretty sure I might need it in order to work."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart! I just thought you recognized the man in the photo." Dimitri said tapping at Ivan's picture. "I have a strict policy about fucking my internes especially unskilled internes like you." He boasted getting up from his seat. Scratching his head and combing away some stubborn strands behind his ear. For the second time that day, I was stunned into silence, completely flabbergasted.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? The pissed off look should have burned holes right into his back, as I wanted to murder him on the spot. Dimitri may have decided he didn't like me; but at this point, I was certain about one thing...I hated him!

Snapping my mouth close and taking a few deep breaths. I watched as he crossed the conference room whistling and leaving me alone to my thoughts. Taking the two files and grabbing my purse, Sydney gave me a sympathizing nod of understanding. Apparently, she knew Dimitri wasn't the easiest guy to work with. It must have shown on my face, I was having a bad day, as I passed her desk shoving aside the glass doors of the front lobby.

Getting into my car and driving to the Olive Garden, I rolled my eyes when the green sign appeared. Maybe we weren't supposed to leave the building, but I hadn't stopped to find out before heading out. Well the overbearing jerk did say we could break for lunch. I bit down roughly on the inside wall of my cheek, containing my anger. What was it with my luck in men? For the most part they ignored me or seen me as a wallflower. Within two days, somehow I had given the wrong impression to two different guys.

Stepping inside the restaurant, I decided I was going to enjoy myself dammit! Dicks just weren't allowed to ruin this, at least not while I was eating. If a little wine would help, then "Que sera sera". When the waitress arrived, I placed my order taking in the relaxing atmosphere. The mouthwatering Italian cuisines had my stomach grumbling demanding to be fed.

Ordering the grilled chicken Caesar salad and cutting out the creamy Caesar dressing along with the Parmesan cheese. I didn't have to worry about the calories or breaking my diet. When she came back carrying my plate, my eager mouth salivated at the site. Stuffing a forkful of lettuce and chicken in and chewing heartily. It wasn't long that I wolfed everything down, cleaning my plate. The Sauvignon Blanc white wine took the sting out of Dimitri's words and relaxed me enough that I could focus on Abe's case.

Looking at the eyewitnesses statements two of them had lied to the detectives. Both witnesses had complete different accounts of what happened at the Bistro and neither story backed the other.

According to Stan, he claimed that he arrived at the diner at elven pm, after the diner had closed for the evening. The other said that Abe just walked up to Ivan and shot him at point blank range. He never mentioned anything about an argument or confrontation that was seen on the video footage. What was even more bizarre was the bloody footprint. The shoe was documented as being a size thirteen; my old man wore a size ten.

What I really needed was to see my dad and hear from him, his accounts of what happened and whom he thought was framing him. As for the witnesses, were they being bribed or intimidated. The fact that they didn't want to go on record or even turn states evidence led me to believe they were afraid.

"All work and no play that can lead to a lonely life and with killer legs like yours, they shouldn't be hiding under a table." Snapping my head in the direction of the smooth talking voice, I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh. To my discovery, it was the same man, with stylish messy hair, I had seen on television. His sudden appearance he had me catching my breath, he was standing directly in front of me. Pulling a drag off the cigarette he had wedge between his heart shape lips, he smiled lightly, exhaling the smoke in a grayish cloud.

"Mind if I join you?" He gestured toward the opposite bench as he leaned over the next table, snuffing out the cigarette butt in the clear crystal ashtray.

"Hmm… two points is that an original pickup line or one that you borrowed?" I rebuked with a hesitating smirk. Quickly closing the files and shoving them back in the folder. I motioned for him to sit while laying the folders down on the seat beside me

"Intelligence with a sense of humor..." He stated sliding into the olive green bench. "For the record, I'm impressed; as for the line it's all mine."

"How can I help you Mr. DA?" I curiously asked shoving the plate away from me and clasping my hands together.

"Adrian if you don't mind!" Adrian said reaching over taking my hand within his, cordially shaking it. "You could start by giving me your name."


	4. Hit And Run

As the blood rushed to my cheeks my fingertips wearily came up to my chin as I tried hiding my embarrassment. The twinkle coming from his eyes had me flushing scarlet red, too late I was already caught.

"Hathaway...Rose Hathaway pleased to make your acquaintance counselor." I reached over letting the palm of his hand engulf mine, while still trying to maintain some aspects of professionalism. However all of that flew out the window when he pressed his lips on the back of my hand.

"The pleasure is all my mine Rose." Cocking his head off towards the side he did a more thorough job of checking me out. My face heated up even more and felt so hot you could have fried and egg on it. "But I must insist that you call me Adrian."

The attentive brunette waitress had watch Adrian as I had, just as soon as he had sat down. Smoothing back her light chestnut hair then straightening her skirt, she advanced to our table keeping her eyes trained on the prize. "Just order when your ready." She announced as she laid a menu down in front of him. "Can I interest you in some wine or...

"No...no" He rapidly replied cutting her off. "I'm on duty and it's a little early in the day for me...but ummm I'll have a sweet tea instead" Well didn't that make me a shit as I already had two glasses in the short amount of time that I had been here.

"Then I'll be right back." The purring of her voice and the way she stood just a little bit straighter, just so she could thrust her chest out even more had me rolling my eyes as if to say pleeeease! Glancing down at my watch and wondering where the time went. I down the last bit of my wine and started sliding out of the booth. Not really feeling all that interested in competing with a waitress that was more then likely going to be giving Adrian her phone number the second she handed him the bill. When she came back I glanced down at my watch once more and gathered up the files beside me.

"Are you ready to order?" Patently she waited as he quickly skimmed through the menu trying decide. While the waitress didn't give me a second thought, which was fine by me. I was pressed for time anyways and shouldn't be fraternizing with opposing counsel.

"I'm sorry counselor but I do have to run."

Dropping the menu Adrian's emeralds skirted back towards me. "Can you give me a few more minutes." He politely asked dismissively, frowning she nodded and turned away leaving us.

"Again with the formalities. Does something about my name repulses you that you don't feel entitle to use it? Please say that it's not true." He playful added feigning hurt covering his hand over his heart, like I had mortally wounded him. "Just when I thought I was making some kind of progress and might stand a chance of taking you and those sexy legs of yours out. Well even if I can't take you." Adrian turned leaning over the booth glancing down at my legs. "Maybe you would let me borrow them for awhile."

Ohh he was good, a real playboy. I bet every girl here in the restaurant would just throw themselves at him, if that was what he wanted. But clearly he was making some kind of impression. Why me? I wasn't anyone special and yet the come on's and innuendos kept getting stronger.

"Sorry Adrian but my legs and I." Standing up grabbing my jacket then using it to cover the files that were tucked in the lower portion of my arm, away from his sight. "Are very much attached. Besides isn't there some sort of law about picking up opposing counsel that's assigned to one of your cases?" I replied with a smirk. "A conflict of interest?"

"At present the only case I'm handling." "Is the Mazur case." I finished for him catching him lifting his eyebrow at the revelation.

"I'm Rose Hathaway; Bloodlines newest intern and Mr. Belikov's protege Which makes all of this very inappropriate."

Taking a long drink from his sweet tea; Adrian eyed me skeptically then wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "It's only inappropriate if we discuss the case, which I have no intentions of doing. Everyone is entitled to eat... even us lonely DA's." He added flashing me a panty wetting smile, that had my heart suddenly racing. "I'm sure those overworked attorneys at Bloodlines requires sustenance at some point. So I don't see why me and those killer legs of yours can't get together...So what do you say Hathaway you interested?"

"Here's your ticket." The waitress said from behind my shoulder. Her approach had went unnoticed that I flinched from being startled. "Will that be cash or charge?"

"Put it on my bill." Adrian intercepted snatching the check from her hand, then fishing out a business card from his breast pocket and pressing it into chilled fingers. "Think about my offer and call me sometime."

"It was nice meeting you counselor and thank you for a lovely meal." I replied blushing from head to toe, then moving hastily away from Adrian and the table, making my escape before he could protest.

After I climbed into my car heading back to the office, a Grace Kelly kind of smile parted my lips. Butterflies danced around my belly making me sit in the seat a little straighter. The powerful hunk distinct attorney actually asked me out, maybe first days wasn't so bad after all. So lost in my thoughts I almost missed the on ramp to interstate I45.

Looking into the review mirror I couldn't help but notice a black Chevy suburban following four car links behind me. It's glossy black finish with silver pin stripping wasn't out of the ordinary as it gleamed in the sunlight. The windows were tinted in the front, so that I couldn't make out the driver. Flickering my gaze in front of me a few seconds later, I looked back at the SUV. No it was definitely a newer model, maybe a two thousand and ten or eleven model.

Moving to the inside lane, when I glanced back up to the mirror, the trailing vehicle behind me did the same countering the move. Maybe I was over reacting, this was a freeway, cars tend to play leap frog and change lanes all the time. A short while later I spotted the turn off exist for Bloodlines and turned on my blinkers, getting back into the outside lane. A few seconds later the black suburban followed suit.

"Chill it Rose." I tried reassuring myself as my fist hit the steering wheel. "Your just being paranoid."

Getting on the off ramp, the suburban's blinkers flickered on and followed. Every side street and alley that I took it stayed behind me. If I sped up the tires screeched and sped up to. If I slowed down to a snails pace, then the driver adjusted it's speed to mirror mine. My heart was palpating hard in my chest, while the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood perfectly up from the danger following. The flashing of the headlights turning on and off had me hissing in a nervous breath as the suburban closed in the gap. Honk...honk...honk...

"What do you want asshole?" I muttered having a bad case of the heebie jeebies_._ Rolling down my window I threw out my arm using my hand to wave him past, but he wasn't taking the hint. "Go around." When the driver didn't my blinkers came back on as I turned a sharp right hoping this clown would just drive on bye.

Honk...honk...honk.. the headlights suddenly flashed on and off, then back on. Between watching the vehicle behind me and freaking out. I missed the sharp bend in the road, the SUV lunged forward making my back bumper into his hood ornaments as he collided into the back of me. Losing control hand over hand I turned the steering wheel until the out of control car spun out sideways crashing through the guard railing, creaming into a tree head on. Crumpling the front of the metal tin hood around the tree into a pretzel. My head jerked backwards into the seat headrest then bounced forward slamming hard into the steering wheel. Glass from the dashboard exploded inwards from a heavy tree branch invading the interior of the car, when the air bags finally deployed.

Moaning from the excruciating pain and lifting my face from the steering wheel surface, something warm and wet drizzled down from my forehead, into my brow going into my eye and cheek. The loud roaring of the horn pulsated in my ears. Only it wasn't my horn that was going off, even though momentarily dazed and the back of my neck stiff. I strained my neck looking over my shoulder and glancing out the rear window of the car.

The SUV that had been following was parked in front of the busted guard rail. It was sitting there idling while it's horn blared loudly. The driver was just sitting there watching me. I felt like whoever ran me off the road could see right through the car and could look right into my soul. It felt like we were at a Russian Roulette standoff. Neither one of us were moving as we carefully watched the other. Only this person whoever it was knew me, that much I was sure of.

Countless seconds ticked by and many heartbeats passed, when the driver of the SUV pulled away from the shoulder of the guard rails, merging into traffic and slowly passing me. There wasn't any plates, nothing for me to identify the vehicle. It disappeared just as quickly as when I first spotted it, arriving out of nowhere. Somehow I got the feeling this was a warning but a warning to what?

Reaching over and pulling my cellphone out of my purse; my blood tinged shaking fingers keyed in Pavel's emergency contact number.

"Hello."

"We have a problem." I winced into the receiver as I pressed a tissue that I found in my purse over the bleeding spot of my hairline. The wide gash would need stitches. "I was ran off the road and I'm hurt."

"Christ." Pavel muffled into the phone. "Activating your GPS tracking device now and sending word to Eddie for immediate pickup and retrieval. How bad are you injured?" He inquired like he was tending to some unwanted chore.

"Nothing that few stitches wouldn't fix." I groaned as a blinding fiery throb raced into the back of my head. "Along with some ibuprofen."

"Have the police been notified, anyone see the collision?" I hated when Pavel was like this all business, full of brass and tacks. "Did you get a good look at the person who ran you off the road...tell me about the vehicle...

"Slow down!" I cried into the phone; his interrogation was making the pounding even worse. What was this twenty questions where the back ground music should be playing the theme song of jeopardy. "I don't know if anyone saw the accident, much less called the police. As for the vehicle it was a newer model Chevy suburban, black with silver pin stripping, and no plates." I paused catching my breath and wishing to hell the shaking would ease so that I could hold the phone more steady.

"Tell me about the driver." Pavel pushed forward sounding increasingly impatient. "Did you get a good look at him, see his face? Do you know if it was a male or female?"

"I can't give you the description of the driver." I paused pulling the napkin away from my head and and tracing the jagged deep cut with my fingertip. Yep at least six or eight stitches for sure. "The windows were tinted so I didn't get a good look at him. But the bizarre part is the driver hung around after the crash. I think it's safe to say whoever it was knows who I am. Can't you get the surveillance footage from the highway and neighboring streets to track this guy?" I asked closing my eyes, willing the painful mega ton bomb going off in my head to stop. "I mean that's what you do isn't... a jack of all trades?" I questioned knowing damn well Pavel was more then likely collecting all the intel that he could.

The wrapping of knuckles and the sound of Eddie's voice had me peeling my eyelids open. He lowered his hand and wrenched the door. Taking the phone from me, he briefly spoke into it. "Just pulled up, there are skid marks all over the road, both from Rose's car and whoever was tailing her...no she's about a good hundred feet from the guard rail when she lost control...right I'm on it. Mason is bringing the tow truck so public exposure should be minimal."

Hanging up the cellphone Eddie knelt down in front me. His long fingertips brushed my hand aside so he could get a better look. "Good thing I brought my medical kit huh?" He asked almost teasingly. "Hows the neck... sore?" He asked as his probing fingers went to work stroking the column of my neck and slowly traveled towards the back.

"It stiff and hurts like hell." I groaned when he pressed inwards checking for broken bones. Coming from a different direction the beeping sounds of a truck pulling up had me tensing up. What if the manic came back?

"Relax it's just Mason." Eddie said straightening up. "You just sit tight! I'm going to pull the car around and get you out there." Before I had a chance to reply he was already walking towards Mason. After speaking with him briefly he disappeared.

Seeing the dark auburn red head get of the truck, he hadn't changed one little bit. His brownish freckles stood out as he got closer to the car. While those iceberg blues traveled the back length; Mason stroked the tail, checking out the bumper. Before he strolled over to the side and looked at the front of the grill of the hood. Whistling and snapping pictures, he moved back towards the rear then leaned in close, firing a few more off.

"Wow Rose the driver sure did a bang up job back here, how long was he chasing you." Mason asked when he finished taking the pictures.

"For a few miles." I shrugged

Going to the back of the truck and opening the flatbed and pulling the coiling cable out, he attached it to the bumper. Eddie's canary yellow Mazda pulled up a few feet away. With his own cellphone cradle to his ear, he walked back towards me. "The treads of the tire tracks don't lie, whoever hit her, intended to force her off the road...yeah Mason is sending you the pictures." Closing up his phone and dropping it into his pocket he leaned back inside the car.

"Okay we'll do this nice and slow." He told me, gently as he placed his hand around my elbow and the other behind my back pulling me out.

"Has anyone checked in on Lissa to make sure she's alright?" I groaned again feeling like all the muscles in my body turn to mush. "I have to return back to work. Is there blood on my shirt?" I asked hurting my neck to see if there was.

"Your kidding right?" Eddie gruffly asked while he helped me get situated into his car. Then pulling away from from mine while heading back towards the side street.

"No." I slowly nodded my head dreading running into Dimitri again. "I met with the DA during my lunch break, not intentionally of course. I think Dimitri should know that way I can't get nailed for misconduct or conflict of interests. Besides it's a mater of time when he will want me to go with him to see Abe.

"Then I'd better pullover and get you stitched up." Turning into a parking garage a block away from bloodlines Eddie shut off the motor and turned in his seat facing me. Picking up his homemade first aid kit, he riffled through it pulling out a needle and thread. Along with some antiseptic, small point syringe and a vial containing a numbing agent.

Trembling and closing my eyes because the very sight of needles made me queasy my mind drifted off as images of Adrian surfaced under my eyelids. With cunning skill and mastery befitting any medic GI soldier on a battle field. Eddie worked quickly and efficiently.

Twenty minutes later he was closing his handiwork off with a white gauze and bandage. "All through he announced handing me bottle of pills. "It's muscle relaxers, sorry I can't give you nothing stronger." He tapped at his forehead explanation being said. "Can't take a chance on a concussion. Placing his the palm of his hands on top of mine he gently squeezed. "Either myself or Mason will pick you up... we'll just wait for you to call." Leaning over his being arms enveloped me into a brotherly hug.

"Eddie." I sighed into his neck feeling safe, sound and secure with him. He must of felt the same way because he pulled me even tighter into his arms where I could hear his heartbeat against his chest. "It seems a life time since I seen either of you. Why didn't one of you contact me after mom and I left.

"You know the answer to that." He replied remorsefully. "Off you go now, we'll chat later on this evening."

In order to keep both me and my mother safe all of Abe's men had to sever their ties with us leaving no paper trail. It didn't mater that Pavel seemed more of an uncle as I was growing up, or that Eddie and Mason were like brothers. They were the only family I ever knew. Shaking my head reluctantly I pulled out of his embraced.

Uncomfortable with the splay of affection Eddie turned around in his seat starting the car then pulling out of the garage. Neither one of us spoke as he parked right in front of Bloodlines. "You'll call me if you can't handle it or if the pain becomes to much?" He asked handing me my cellphone, along with my purse and files on the old man.

"Sure." I threw over my shoulder getting out of the car, not wanting to let on just how glad I was to see his sour puss of a face.

"Later." He shouted as his tires squealed from pulling away.

When I stepped into the lobby Sydney's head barely raised from the desk as she spoke into the phone. Taking my cue from her, I headed towards the conference room, hopping that I was neither early or late. The last thing I needed was for my boss to give me anymore shit. Pulling the thick door open I froze right where I stood.

"Ohh my fucking god." I gasped unable to blink, unable to move. Holy shit I was even unable to breathe. Slow breaths I told myself, even though they were coming in shallow and rapid at the same time.

A lady with long jet black hair had her chest pressed to the back of the leather seat while both of her arms were stretched out over the sides. Her wrists were taped to the bottom wheels of the chair. Was I seeing this right? Straddling over the chair and bent at an odd angle almost on all four, she was but ass naked.

Her breasts hammered back and forth against the black leather. Shoved in her mouth was a red reign deer round bulb looking gag of some kind silencing her throaty screams, then again maybe her moans. Covering her face so that I couldn't see her eyes, that came down covering a portion of her nose was a blood red leather mask. Something that I couldn't picture anyone wearing on Halloween.

Dimitri held a hand full of her hair clutched tightly in his fisted hand. Every few seconds he would tug on her hair, like he was pulling on a leash. In between her legs, he stood in all his glory. His natural bronze flesh showed off every buffed and rippled tone of his manly assets that he had to offer.

He looked like a majestic Greek god; the leather thong holding his long dark brown hair back was pulled loose. His sweaty dampened strands glided fluidly against his sweat glistened shoulders. The hairless muscles of his chest and abs flexed in time, keeping rhythm to his lusty surging. Those taunt butt cheeks of his clinched, pistoning back and forth, as the full wide length of himself speared rocked hard between her thighs in and out. Pumping with enough force that the chair squeaked and protested moving at the same time he did.

"Not yet." Dimitri growled pulling her head back sharpy towards his chest. His other hand spread wide slapping hard on the outer side of her butt cheek. Turning the delicate creamy skin red, matching his finger print of his left hand.

"You'll only come only when I tell you to." He ordered, the corded muscles of his neck roped with each thrust and his jaws clenched in pure pleasure. "Damn you feel good.. so..good." He grunted in approval.

The lady who was bent over bobbed her head in agreement, loving every second as he slammed into her again. Dimitri hissed in deep throaty moan of his own, looking like he was in pure ecstasy.

Holy shit was he a big...big man. My throat went dry as I wasn't a hundred percent certain of what I was seeing. Even though I was seeing every glorious square inch of him. From this angle every sexy detail of his body was showing. To the tight budding of his nipples to his pecks that matched the coloring of his lips.

Opening his eyes; he hit her cheek again groping the tender flesh with his fingertips, when he suddenly turned his head towards me. A devilish smile parted his heart shape lips and he pulled himself from her, showing the thick harden girth of his masculine length, which was impressively large. Oh my god everything about the man was large!

"See something you like?" Dimitri hoarsely growled sounding all the more sexier as his accent was even more pronounced. Cocking his eyebrow those rich chocolates of his darken even more in pure male satisfaction, making me flush from head to toe "Or maybe you just like to watch!" He asked through clinched teeth as he rammed himself back into her.


	5. Immediate Obedience

"Sorry... sorry." My voice tightly screeched like all the air had been removed from my lungs. Placing my hands over my eyes, my vision was temporarily shielded from seeing my boss get his perverted little happy. Abruptly turning around I fled from the conference room throwing the door shut behind me.

What the hell was that? Ohh my god...ohh my god... who do I call? I needed to get the hell out of here and forget what I just saw! What the hell did I see? Should I call Eddie he just drop me off, so it wouldn't be so hard for him to turn around and pick me up. Then again should I call Lissa; she's still in class, but damn she would know what to do. Ohhh my god... ohh my god! I thought first days sucked before, well this was the mother load of all fucked up first days royally.

Running into the bathroom I dropped my purse by the sink along with the files. Raising my eyes to the reflection in the mirror my breathing slowed and all the crazy sporadic thoughts slowly ebbed. Who was that woman and why in gods name would she let anyone tape her down to a chair? Did Dimitri secretly hate women? No that couldn't be true either considering the way he was going to town on the poor woman. No... no just breath Rose; you learned about sexual deviants in human relationships and psychology. You know all about the text book behaviors on BDSM and the patterns those individuals have.

Splashing cold water on my face under carefully scrutiny I looked at the color of my eyes, then the thin ribbon shaped brows and the coloring of my hair along with the plump fullness of my lips. Turning off the faucet I assessed every inch of my body. Sure I was plain an ordinary just like any girl living three houses down but I wasn't freakishly ugly. If that was the case then the super hot district attorney wouldn't have hit on me.

Reaching into my purse I pulled out the cellphone and called Eddie he didn't have any bones turning around and picking me up. Just as I was about to leave, the door to the bathroom swept open. Fully dressed Dimitri was still all primed in his glory. Fuck I had to get that naked image of him out of my head and the way those hips and buttocks of his...stop stop stop I mentally cursed myself.

"So did you enjoy the show?" He asked his voice dropping down into a husky whisper. "Normally I like keeping those sessions rather private but next time I'll get you a chair if your interested...even give you front row seats." He lightly chuckled, the vibrating sound curled my toes as a sudden scorching hot heat of warmth cascaded from my face downwards to the rest of my body. Did Dimitri seriously put on seventh avenue just for me to walk in and catch him in the act?

The unexpected awareness made me feel alive. Cannot go there Rose, he's your boss that just got done screwing someone in the conference room. But he's hot...don't go there fuck he was making me mental! I had to get out of here quick!

"Your an arrogant, masochistic, male chauvinist pig. Your disgusting, you reek of sweat and sex and are just as appealing and attractive as a pile of shit, that one has to scrape off the bottom of their shoe. So the last thing I would want to do is watch you get yourself off." I quietly hissed; raising my hand to the bandage of my forehead. The damn thing hurt and with all the adrenaline that was pumping into my veins, the tiny muliti explosions going off felt like a migraine. "So if you don't mind I like to leave now,"

Dimitri brown eyes slid slowly over my face making me even more uncomfortable under his perceiving gaze. "Nice to know that you think so highly of me. I'll be sure to add those sentiments to my resume but tell me something Rose why did you come into the conference room especially after hours." Folding his arms over his chest Dimitri leaned his back against the bathroom door, blocking the only exist.

"Ohh for heaven sakes." I exasperatingly heaved in a deep breath. "To tell you that I ran into District Attorney Adrian Ivashkov. We spoke very briefly, at the time introduction were being made I informed him who I was. The risks of conflict of interests and misconduct weighed heavily on my mind and I felt that you should be informed. However from what I saw in there." I pointed towards the door of the bathroom imagining what had just taken place. "Is clearly misconduct, a form of sexual harassment I'm sure of.

"Hmm." Dimitri hummed cutting me off "Then why do I get the feeling your not going to run to the senior partners or turn me into the state bar association and get my licensee revoked. Is it because you thought what I was doing to Tasha was hot? Did seeing me in the act turn you on? Maybe I was right and you do like to watch." He smiled looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Shit I was in trouble, his over inflated ego was just as big as the melon resting between his shoulders.

"Try that it's my first day and secondly I need this job and how would it look...

"How would it look indeed?" Dimitri interjected interrupting me. "What happened to your forehead?" He asked pushing away from the door moving closer towards me invading my personal space. His rough masculine hand raised while his fingertips lightly pressed over the gauze. Gently Dimitri raised the corner edges of the tape looking at Eddie's handiwork. "What happened?" He demanded border line into ordering me into telling him everything, even though his voice remained silky soft but clearly lethal.

Being this close I was tongue tied; the fresh smell of sex was pouring off of him in rivets. Mingling with sweat and that other woman's perfume. God I wanted to puke but at the same time it was erotic. Damn had to be the head injury because know way in hell should I still find him remotely hot not after...

"I'm not a very patient man Rose!" Cupping my chin he forced me to look at him. "You'll give me an answer now."

Or what you'll punish me? I almost yelled but decided against it. "I ahh...I hit a tree." I replied nervously not wanting to give out any details.

"And." He left open guessing I wasn't going to answer him. Damn straight I wasn't, it was none of his business to begin with. No more then who the other woman was and at this point I could have care less.

"And nothing. I hit a tree. Can I go now?" Looking into my eyes his darkened from the unspoken challenge. The fiery icy chill emanating in those chocolatey depths brought goosebumps to my skin. Dimitri obviously wasn't the kind of man that didn't like getting his way let alone being insulted and I had done both.

"Your free to go, besides you should take care of this." He fingered my hairline gently and pushed those bow heart shaped lips into a frown, looking sympathetic. "But I won't have half truths between us. I need to know that I can trust you." Hearing that a bubbling of laughter started at the base of my throat. It started from a low chuckle to a rich roaring belly laugh, the kind that you couldn't stop no matter how hard you tried. Boy was Dimitri in for a big surprise half truths be damned.

"Then you should practice what you preach and not be so much of a hypocrite." I giggled pushing away from him and seeing the look of astonishment flicker on his face. I walked to the door pulling against the handle. "Thought you didn't fuck you interns." Slipping out of the bathroom I heard a muffled curse. Strolling through the lobby with my head held high I didn't glance back, even though I felt Sydney precariously watching me. "See you tomorrow Ms Hathaway."

"Same to you Ms. Sage. Enjoy your evening."

The afternoon air greeted me as I spotted Eddie; he was braced against the yellow Mazda waiting. There was no doubt in my mind if Eddie wasn't here then Dimitri would have came scrambling after me. Like that was another complication I needed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Eddie asked sliding into the seat.

"Nope!" I replied popping the P loudly. My thoughts were muddled on the drive home, my mind drifted back to the witnesses. Lazar where had I heard that name before... Lazar. It almost felt like I knew it, like the name was on the tip of my tongue shadowing somewhere from my past.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Lazar? Or if anyone with that name ever worked for the old man?"

Shifting in his seat Eddie shook his head no, looking uncomfortable by the question. We all knew better then to ask questions when it came to any of dad's business associates.

"Can't say that I have. Why do you think their someone important?" He asks, his head cocked to one side, his face expressionless.

"The name sounds awfully familiar. I just can't place where." I replied biting down on my lip.

When Eddie pulled up into the driveway the house lights were on. Thankfully Lissa was home, she came barreling out of the front doors. Not waiting for the car to stop, she threw open the passenger side wrapping her slender arms around my neck. Her flushed cheek rested under my chin as she tightly embraces me.

"Are you crazy! What kind of uppity shit is this! Someone runs you off of the road and you don't call? What if something would have happened to you huh... what if...

"I'm fine Lissa... I'm fine, just a bump of the head." Leaning back her fingers combed through my hair as if she was double checking for herself that I was alright. I glance anxiously at Eddie hopping he could help me out.

"I heard you got stitches."

"Just six." Eddie grumbled getting out of the car. "And I'm sure you squeezing her that tight isn't helping her neck." When I nodded Lissa pulled back looking unconvinced.

"Your sure your okay?"

"My head still pounding." I answered truthfully "Eddie's right about my neck." Getting out stiffly she clasped my hand within hers making me retell the whole accident with the SUV.

By the time I was finished she was ushering me into the bathroom for a long soak before dinner. When I finally emerged Pavel, Mason, and Eddie were seated at the table. While Lissa placed a big bowl of spaghetti in the center, then grabbed french bread off of the counter. Shit what was Pavel doing here? I was under the impression he was going to stay out of sight and out of mind. Now the pressure was really on one more person that could link me to Abe.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed two bottles of red wine and place one on the table. Then sat down pouring a glass for myself.

"So what have you learned so far?" Pavel casually asked while he twirled the spaghetti noodles onto the fork, then popping it into his mouth.

"Not much, one of the witnesses name is Brandon Lazar and the other is Stan Alto. However I could have sworn I've heard the name Lazar before." I replied sipping the rich strawberry wine slowly then looking to see if the name rang any bells. When it didn't it was clear to move on. "The video footage that Vampire Academy news has is pretty incriminating." I paused picking at my salad then shoveling the green leaf into my mouth. "Personally I'd like to have a look at the surveillance tapes and not wait around for Belikov.

"You think the tape could have been doctored?" Pavel asked drawing the same conclusions.

"Something like that. Plus the shoe imprints the police have are a size thirteen. Pops wears a size ten." Taking another drink the tension around the table magnified. Abe's future rested in my ability to prove him innocent, the burden alone was almost to much. The fear factor of what would happen to all of us if I couldn't hung heavy in the air. Abe's enemies were our enemies. Whoever frame the old man would come gunning for all of us so the clock was ticking. I couldn't bare the thought of losing any of them, they were my family.

"Well my family no help." Lissa replied nonchalantly. "There all about protecting their asses. Andre says they don't want to get their hands dirty because your old man got caught with his hands in the cookie jar...no offense Rose." She says emphatically, and for the first time she looks hurt.

"Don't worry about it Lissa your brother is a douche bag." Eddie irritably said

"Well maybe we." Mason waved his finger back and forth between himself and Eddie. "Can hack into the news station computers and lift whatever footage they have."

Opening up his jacket; Pavel pulled a three fifty seven colt revolver from his shoulder holster silencing everyone. Clicking the safety on he slid it in my direction. "Still remember how to shoot?" His eyes glacial, and the menacing look he wore was all deadly.

Without hesitation my hand caressed over the butt of the gun, almost in a lovers touch. Years ago I was quite skilled and could hit any target a good fifty to hundred feet away and even further with the right scope and riffle. I was a classic marksmen with steady hands and keen eyesight and could hit just about any target from any rang. Pavel always had high praise and wanted me to go even further but that was a life style and choice I wanted no part of.

My reluctance in being one of the old man's hit man was the final straw. Abe claimed that he just wanted mom and I to be safe and that was why he was sending us away. No he just couldn't stomach that I didn't want to be a killer like the rest of them. That was why I turned to law, no one should have that kind of power to be judge, jury and executioner. Even though court rooms and judges could be corrupt and law was blind, justice true justice could be dispensed righting a wrong against a victim. Picking the heavy weapon up and pulling out the magazine clip, I laid it on the table. Opening the chamber the golden bullet casing gleamed and shined in the light. Popping it out with nimble chilled fingers; I met Pavel's deadly gaze head on and pulled the trigger.

"As you can see I haven't forgotten, but I'm not stupid enough to carry that thing either." Placing the gun down on the table Mason reached over and slid the disarmed contents back to Pavel. "Court rooms checks for weapons along with some law firms. How do you think Abe would feel if he knew you were jeopardizing his freedom by insisting I carry that?" I pointed down towards the gun.

"So tell us about your first day?" Lissa asked breaching the silence as she stood gathering the dishes. How fitting for her to ease the stand off tension, by playing referee. She always hated when one of us would get into it, so she would do what she was doing now appointing herself as mediator. Nice little cooling tactic. "What's Bloodlines like? What do you think of your boss...is he some old fart or is he hot? Details girl I want details?" She coyly asked knowing she had successfully changed the subject.

"Eww Lissa like I need to be hearing if my baby sis has the hots for Belikov." Mason groan rolling his eyes as he stretched in his seat from the day taking it's toll on him. "I've heard the man is a slave driver." That made me giggle if Mason really knew what a slave driver Dimitri really was, both he and Eddie would be demanding for a shot gun wedding! The image resurfaced of Dimitri pulling that woman's hair came back to mind. Slave driver, caveman was on the tip of my tongue.

"Get used to it flake... our little Rose has been having lots of firsts lately." She chuckled her face turning three shades of red. "Like the blind date that I set her up on last night."

"That's right." I snarled getting up and running towards her. She took off dashing around the table leaving the table as a barrier for me to chase her around. "With everything that had been happening I had completely forgotten about that. "Get a shovel Lissa because you just reminded me that I'm going to kill you." I yelled tearing around towards the right and her sprinting off towards the left. Round and round we both ran, just her being a tad bit faster then me. But it was a matter of time before I caught her. "My blind date was a sex pervert! He left me a note telling me to take off my clothes.

"That's one way of losing your V card. Is he dreamy?" She purred dodging me again. "He's suppose to be a walking orgasm.

"_Lissa_!" Eddie choked spraying his wine everywhere. "That's not a need to know thing. God!" He blanched looking queasy."

"Well someone has to show her about the birds and the bee's. The guy that I set her up with, rumor has it, he's got quite the stinger to do it with."

"I know all I need to know in that department...thank you very much!" I lunged grabbing a hold of the back of her shirt. Lissa laughing broke free and made it towards the kitchen and ran back towards the other side of the table.

"Sure you do Rosey... from text books. That starts with how too. You haven't lived until you've tried the real thing." She squealed loudly when I managed to catch her taking her down to the ground. I was ready to strangle her on the spot when Pavel pulled me off and pushed me towards the hallway.

"You bed...you have work tomorrow." He pointed towards me like he was scolding a child. "And you!" He glared at Lissa rolling those somber eyes of his at her. "Learn to mind your own business...she needs to stay focused on Abe. We all do."

The night was unsettling as I fell into a fit filled sleep. The dream world opened up as it always did. I was back at the warehouse. It was daytime and the summer heat was making the old building hot and humid. Cobwebs clung to the interior of the walls as the afternoon sun shined in through the windows. Somewhere in the damp sodden room the faint dripping from a leaking faucet echoed along with the muffled voices.

"Please Mr. Mazur it wasn't me." The strangled hoarse cry came from the man hanging upside down. A thick coiling chain with medium size links, were wrapped around his feet stretched to the ceiling had him suspended in mid air. The Zeklos brothers had really worked him over.

"I wouldn't rat you out to the FBI. I'm no snitch...please you have to believe me." He wheezed in a choking cough like he couldn't catch his breath. Blood seeped out of his croaked nose, the tiny bone and broken skin shifted slightly from an odd angle off to the side. While his right eyes was sealed shut from the swelling. A pattern of bluish purple bruising formed over the beefy portion of his cheekbone stretching down towards his jaw. His hands were bound behind his back as the silver duck tape bit deeply into his skin turning his wrist white. Standing over him Abe held the garden hose nodding to Howard. Turning the leaking faucet on, water sprayed out at the other end.

"That was a quarter of a mill in product that I lost. You have that kinda cash to repay me?" Abe roared, spraying the half naked man with the icy cold water.

"The feds showed up on the airfield." He sputter when Abe's thumb covered the tip of the hose sending a blast of water into the man's nose and mouth choking him. Water glisten soaking the tips of his hair while his eyes rolled back into his head. "Jesse and me exchanged gun fire with them. I'm not the mole...please you gotta believe me I'm not the leak."

"Daddy." My voice echoed in the large space over the man's pleading voice.

"Gag him." Abe directed as he threw the hose down on the ground and walked slowly towards me. Stopping at one of the wooden boxes he began lifting the lids of the crate inspecting his treasured weapons.

"Your mother tells me you got into a fight at school today. You wanna tell me about it?" He asked pulling out a riffle looking into the scope and laying it down on the bench table beside him.

"Mia was talking shit about momma, calling her a whore saying that momma only married you for your money." I said in a smaller voice. "I told her that you have your own money." I waved towards the guns in front of us. "And that you wouldn't need momma's."

The muscle in Abe's jaw ticked and his face turned red as he glowered down at me. Ohh crap he was mad. I shouldn't have told Mia that; now that he knows what I said I was in trouble big, big trouble. Picking up the riffle he handed it to me, the cold metal was heavy in my hands as I held it shaking from head to toe. Taking a deep breath he smooth the wiry whiskers around his lip then flicked his beady eyes at the man at the other end of the warehouse that was flopping and moving around. The chains were clanging and rattling as he swiveled his head back towards our direction. His beet red swollen face held fear as he mumbled into the duck tape that was covering his mouth.

"Kiz this man told the police about my business and what I do. He should be taught a lesson, he cost me a lot of money." Abe smiled wickedly at him. " So I'm going to give you till the count of three to take aim and fire. If you don't you'll be severally punished do you understand?"

The riffle wavered in my hands, I exhaled a deep breath. I couldn't do it, please don't make me do it, I silently begged as tears poured from my eyes. Any punishment that he could give me was worth deifying him over. I couldn't take this man life no matter what Abe did.

"No." I replied hostilely the frost dripping from my voice as I met his piercing gaze. Everything inside of me trembled in terror when Abe reached over and jerked the weapon away from me.

"You want to know how I've managed to stay alive as long as I have kiz (Daughter)?" Dad demanded in a deadly serious monotone voice. Slapping the magazine clip into the receiver and adjusting the lens to the scope, he lined his sights on the target.

"How babacığım? (Daddy)" I asked raising my hands towards my ears and tightly covering them.

"By having the same men watch my back that covered my fathers. Those that I thought would be a liability or betray me ate a bullet, without me giving them or their families a second thought." Looking at the target at the far end of the warehouse, the old man pulled the trigger. Aloud blast shattered the silence driving the point home. The sound was so loud and deafening it jerked me right up. God the dream seemed so real, like it happened yesterday instead of almost ten years ago. With sweat pouring off of my body I got up from the bed glancing down at the alarm clock.

I had to be at work in an hour in a half. Getting into the shower and washing away the last traces of the nightmare. I hoped and prayed today would be better considering the shock of the first one was over. When I climbed out I dressed in silken white blouse and blacken pin stripe slacks with a matching jacket. Pulling my hair back the brushed glided over the ratty strands of hair removing the knots. Within seconds my hair was pulled off of my shoulders into a tight secured bun with bobby pins holding it in place. Satisfied with my appearance I went out into the kitchen to see Lissa already awake.

"Here." She said tossing her keys towards me. "You need the jeep more then I do; Mason's taking me to school. Maybe this weekend they'll have your car fixed."

"Thanks." I replied downing the last of my coffee knowing that I had to go if I didn't want to be late.

"So was he hot?" Lissa grabbed my arm before I could get out of the door.

"Who?"

"The blind date of course?" She annoyingly jerked on my arm again.

I wouldn't know I never got a look at him!" I replied slipping out of her hold and disappearing into the garage before she could ask anything else.

By the time I got into the office the lobby was bustling with activity. Dimitri was pacing around looking like he had a stick up his butt and clearly in a foul mood when I pushed through the doors.

"What's going on?" I cautiously asked knowing damn well I wasn't late. Maybe he was still mad about yesterday. Gripping my elbow he pulled me back out of the lobby doors in a hurried manner.

"We're going to the jail and taking Abe Mazur's deposition. The DA has scheduled his preliminary hearing for tomorrow."

My heart raced in my chest, I was on the border line of having a panic attack. I wasn't ready to see him, what if he gave me away? Or slipped up and Dimitri caught on?

"Do you always dress like that?" Dimitri asked, his voice low, authoritative. Stopping in place he frowned his disapproval.

"Like what?" I tersely asked matching his tone of voice.

"Like a non fuckable librarian type. Shit...are you going for the nunnery? " Dimitri sighed placing his hands on his hip. The color drains from my face and I shudder from what he is implying, like I should be made to look cheap and easy. Who the hell did he think he was talking to, to say that kind of shit to me? His black jacket flapped in the wind. Reaching over clasping the back of my neck with one of those big hands. He jerked me forward, so hard I bounced hard against his chest and would have fallen if the other hadn't latched on and held me upright. The sudden jolt knocked the air from my lungs, his warm chocolates browns darken, while searing heat from his palm moved efficiently up my neck.

"Hey...get your..."

"Not a word." Dimitri hissed as I struggled in his restraining hold to get away from him by pushing my hands crudely against his chest. His fingertips pulled the bobby pins loose, and my hair tumbled down around my shoulders. "From now on you'll wear your hair like this!" He commanded expecting my immediate obedience. "You understand? "


	6. Night Clubs

**Okay folks go easy on me as I didn't have my beta, so there more then likely will be mistakes. My apologies in advance!  
**

** Also if you like this story and think it worth me continuing on with please... please leave me a comment as it's the only way that I'll know. Best wishes to all of you readers and fans that supports me yes you know who you are. Also shout out to my number one fan. She's been with me for along time and reads all of my stories you know who you are chicka. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, best wishes to everyone from your vamp friend Elfina **

What I understood was Dimitri was off his rocker, an overbearing control freak that thought he was going to force me to submit. No longer fighting against him, my right hand darted up towards his biceps, pushing onwards to his shoulders then circling around his neck.

Dimitri's dark browns suspiciously dilated not expecting this new assault. My fingertips found the back length of his ponytail. Few of the dark silken strands flutter in the breeze. With a boldness that I didn't think I possessed, my wrist twisted and flexed yanking his head back agonizingly hard.

Ahhh...Jesus what do you think your doing?" Dimitri sucked in a quick breath; his breathing slightly ragged from trying to restrain me.

"Leveling the playing field some...you know establishing boundaries." I scoffed in his face, which was contorting in blistering shades of red. My other hand quickly glided down the wide expanse of his chest, making him flinch. Skimming the warm fabric of his midnight button down shirt, and moving south of his gray slacks into alien territory. I found the heart of him and there was a lot of male heart there. Ohh my it was even bigger in my hand then what I had seen! Were all men this big? He was hung like a horse!

"Dammit Rose stop fighting me or I'll be tempted to...ugh." Dimitri cried out when my palm closed over his massive length. Squeezing with an iron grip of my own. I was making damn sure he got the memo that I would in no shape or form be manhandled by the likes of him, by giving him a good case of blue balls. Stomping on his foot his burly arms released their hold on me and I sprinted awkwardly back a few feet away.

"Did I mention that I don't like you!" Dimitri snarled holding his injured pride between both of his hands. "Maybe I should amend that statement because at this moment." His lips parted as he took quick shallow breaths. His gorgeous face began losing all the natural brown hues, looking suddenly pale. "I absolutely detest you." We were getting puzzling odd looks from those that were passing by us on the sidewalk from the big scene we were making.

"Good because at this very moment, not only do I hate you, but I don't like you much either!" I retorted remaining insolent. Not giving him the satisfaction of how much his words had wounded me, my teeth clenched tightly shut within my jaws. I squared off my shoulders like I was bullet proof for those damning words to bounce off of. No I wasn't about to let on to super hot boss, crazy annoying hot boss, sexier then he should be hot boss, that he had hurt me.

My hands clenched down at my sides curling into tight fists. Man I wanted to hit him, more then anything I wanted to return the favor. I hadn't been detested before. Maybe not liked... but detested?

"Where are you going?" Dimitri shouted when I turned away stalking off towards the parking garage.

"To a deposition" I replied bitterly seething inside. I climbed into the car not sparring megalomaniac a second glance as I shifted the vehicle it into drive.

Temporarily my anger was placed on hold when I crossed through the booking station of the police department. The desk clerk dressed in black police garbs was filling out papers on suspects, while a rookie was answering the phones. You had to feel bad for the kid. Playing phone operator was worse then being a meter maid. Sitting on one of the bucket seats and handcuffed to the chair was a lady with grungy blonde hair and an obvious boob job. The bright flashy red mini skirt showed more legs and thighs then the clingy material covered and was accessorized with black fishnet hose stockings. Fingering the collar of the rhinestone glittery off-the-shoulder sweater. The lady snapped her gum impatiently like she was bored, waiting to be questioned. In front of me was elderly male asking about his son's bond. Tragic really good family, stable upbringing, none of that matter to the kid that was arrested for his third DWI. This time around he had killed most of the family members and sent two others to the hospital on his drunken route home.

"Can I help you?" The disinterested rookie asked when it was my turn.

"Mazur." Dimitri deep baritone voice rang from the small entrance. "We're here for our client's deposition." He coolly informed.

"And you would be?" The officer asked flickering his gaze towards me.

"Belikov and Hathaway." Adrian's rich voice came on the other side of the desk clerk. His hand slipped past the man's shoulders waving us through the small glass office while he spoke into the cellphone.

"There's been another one?" His voice dropped seriously. "Where was the body discovered? Hold on for a minute Mia." Cupping the phone he glanced back at Dimitri pointing out the directions. "We're nearly set up but if you want to confer with your client first then he's in interrogation room two." All at once I felt jittery, the man that I hadn't seen in ten years was on the other side of the door. Would he still remember me? Would he understand that I was risking everything to save his ass? Then again would he even care, because he never showed any interests when I was younger. Nodding his head towards the police officer Adrian's hand lightly brushed the back of my neck in a soothing manner meant to calm me.

"First times are always the hardest just remember the glass inside is two ways. Plus Abe is handcuffed to the chair so he won't be able to hurt you."

"I want the handcuffs removed." Dimitri replied icily with that whole look of do you mind, as he acknowledge Adrian touching me. Right like Mr. I don't like you had a reason to be jealous. "That is if my client hasn't proven to be a danger to himself or others."

Seeing the two men posturing up I slipped passed Dimitri with the guard entering the room. It was allot like what you saw on television. Dingy whitish walls with no windows along with bolted down security camera's in both corners. A plain brown table in the middle of the room and a stemmed outwards audio microphone for taking statements. Then it was the man of the hour himself. The one who stilled caused my nightmares to control my life and left me trembling.

"Have your boys turn off the camera's." Dimitri paused moving aside for the police officer to unhand-cuff the old man. "My client has the right to confidentiality while speaking with counsel.

"What have you brought me today Belikov... fresh meat?" Abe cackled making my skin crawl. Yeah it's good seeing you to pops. Over the years he had changed drastically. His thin goatee had grown out looking unruly and bushy with black and white wiry whiskers.

Around his beady eyes new wrinkles of crows feet graced the edges. Abe's charcoal black hair thinned considerably showing his age. Dressed in a bright orange Montana jumper clashing with his paled features, he was a ghost of his former self. My quick assessment lasted in a blink of an eye but the memories of the past lasted much longer.

"Something like that." Dimitri replied pulling out a metal chair opposite of him then indicating for me to do the same. "Abe Mazur, this is Ms. Hathaway... the newest member of your defense team."

"She doesn't look old enough to be out of diapers much less law school." Abe despondently said while he looked me over. Couldn't he see I wasn't that scrawny kid he last seen in the warehouse. That in fact I had come a long way since then and had grown up. Not only did I take care of myself but also looked after Lissa.

"True experience has it's advantages, and the last thing any seasoned attorney wants is a virginal intern." Dimitri remarked as he pulled Abe's case files out of his briefcase, then placing the folders on the table. "But who knows maybe inexperience can be a good thing. Sooner or later in the legal field all of our cherries gets popped." Dimitri lightly chuckled making my face burn from the direct insult as he tapped his pen on the legal pad in front of him.

Internally I felt as though I had been bitched slapped and was working just as hard to control my breathing as I was working to keep my emotions in check. "It helps when you have someone hungry. Sometimes a fresh intern out of law school can be the difference between an acquittal and death row. What say you Rose... are you hungry?" He purred through pearly white teeth in a rare smile.

The twitching smirk on Abe's face erupted into a full blown laughter and my face grew even hotter turning beet red. This was a disaster in the making as this run away freight train was derailing quickly right along with my pride, creditability and everything that I had worked so hard to achieve. I had to get control of the situation quickly before Dimitri humiliated me even further.

"While my inexperience may make you uncomfortable Mr. Mazur I'm more then qualified." I bluntly stated making Dimitri grunt when my foot connected with his shin under the table. "While I lack certain whorish legal expertize like Mr. Belikov have. I know an acquittal when I see one. OJ Simpson got off on a technicality. If memory serves me right the alleged glove was to small on his hand then later defense counsel was able to prove the local PD planted evidence at the crime scene." Knowing that I had capture his attention it was time to change tactics. "What size shoes do you wear?" I asked glancing down at his matching orange flip flops.

"Size ten." Abe consider for a moment thrumming his fingers along the sides of his chair looking slightly impressed.

"Why were you at the bistro?" Dimitri blatantly asked putting an end to my line of questioning. I wanted to kick him again, but stilled my itchy foot.

"Having diner with an old friend."

"During closing time. I fined that hard to believe." I scoffed knowing Adrian would ask something similar.

Rolling his eyes Abe inhaled knowing that I wasn't going to relent. "Meeting Victor Dashkov; a business associate of mine. He called me at the last minute saying one of our deals had gone bad and wanted to meet at the bistro."

"And then what happen." Dimitri coached wanting him to continue on with the story.

"The prick never showed up! I should have known then and there is was a set up." Abe's voice growled angrily, like he was trying to convince me. "I waited around until the owner was closing then thought the fool was running late. Then suddenly shots were being fired. Shock the hell out me, I thought someone was trying to kill me, so I ducked down under one of the booths and pulled my gun." Abe leered getting up pacing the confines of the room, looking deeply troubled. "If someone was going to snuff me, then they were going to be filled with a ton of lead. Bullets were flying all over the place and few buzzed past my head ready to put me in an early grave. I returned fire, by the time the smoke cleared the cops stormed onto the scene with their weapons drawn. The next thing I knew I was laying face down on the floor and being being charged with first degree murder. Hell I didn't even know Ivan was there. I was suppose to meet Victor." Looking annoyed Abe raked his hand through his hair, then returned his eyes back onto both Dimitri and myself as he sat back down in his seat.

"And you never saw who was firing." I asked pinning him down. What was Abe leaving out, and not saying? The only way to find that out was to question the old goat alone when Dimitri wasn't around. But how would I be able to do that?

"If I did I wouldn't be cooling my heels in here...I would be going after the bastards that framed me. Then the fucking DA would have cause to nail me for first degree murder." Abe growled, slamming his fist into the table making me jump.

"That kind of talk will get you sent to death row." Dimitri cautioned. When the district Attorney comes in just stick to the facts and watch my cues. Adrian's going to be watching for inconsistencies. You will have to school your answers and makes sure you don't have any.

"Out of curiosity." I asked needing the answer to this question badly but doubt Abe would answer it honestly with Dimitri hovering. "You wouldn't by any chance know Stan Alto or Brandon Lazar would you?" The knocking on the door prevented Abe from answering, but I didn't miss the way his shoulders tense up.

Dimitri got up from his seat to let Adrian and his staff in. Abe narrowed his gaze on me tilting his head off to the side, like he was playing a simple game of chess and I was the pawn.

The next several hours were filled with Adrian in his role of being the district attorney and me taking short hand notes of the questions he was asking. Abe recounted the same story he told Dimitri and myself with only a few exceptions. Like the gun that had been used in the shooting. The various size of bullet casings found at the scene and the discrepancies in the stories from the witnesses. The few pictures that Adrian shared with us were the same ones Dimitri already had. When they had been presented to Abe; he didn't bat an eye as he looked at the grisly photos in stoic silence.

"I think that will be all for today." Adrian sighed stretching his hands over his head arching his back. Standing up and shutting off the equipment he motioned for the guard to take Abe back to his cell.

"Your preliminary hearing is scheduled for Friday. Either myself or Ms. Hathaway will be in touch to prepare you." Dimitri said shoving his hands into his back pant pockets, shifting his weight from his right foot towards his left. "We'll make another motion for bail."

Swallowing hard I gathered up all of Dimitri's files placing them back into his briefcase; while putting my own away. Even though I had misgivings about the old man's release, I kept my expressions blank and neutral.

"Ms. Hathaway I'll expect you to type up those reports." He said tapping his index finger on the notes in my hand. "Have them on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime call up the news station ask for Christian Ozera and inform him that we will be giving a press conference tomorrow afternoon."

Seeing Dimitri like this it wasn't hard to figure out why he was the best. He was barking orders left and right, logically strategizing Abe's defense. Since I had met Dimitri, this was the first time I could honestly say that I respected him. He was shinning; fully in his element and the most dangerous of predators.

Adrian was more then competent as a DA, he knew what he was doing. I didn't fancy the day when I would be the one going up against him in the courtroom. Dimitri was another story an enigma_,_ he seemed like he was born for it. The way he conducted the deposition and handled himself around Adrian. It was almost as if the DA just didn't pose a challenge for him. The two were poetically dancing, going toe to toe on the relevant issues. Adrian would ask a question of importance and if Dimitri didn't want Abe to answer, then he would quickly object. It was going to be very interesting to see them battling it out. I was going to be one of the lucky few that got front row seats.

"Earth to Hathaway." Dimitri grumbled snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Were you paying attention to anything I said."

"Right make sure everything is set for tomorrow." I elected instead of repeating everything in verbatim. "Got it." I replied slipping by him ready to make my escape. God knows we couldn't have a single conversation without Dimitri putting his foot in his mouth making a total ass out of himself or me unknowingly doing something that would provoke him. It was better if we went back to our separate corners then remain in each others company.

"I wasn't finished with you!" Dimitri yelled loudly behind me as I darted out the door. Swinging briefly around to face him my breath caught as his eyes darkened.

"For today you are!" My penny loafers all but ran the short distance that it took me out of the interrogation room away from the police station. It wasn't until I was outside bent over with my hands on my kneecaps, inhaling and exhaling like I had ran a marathon. That I realized that I had been followed.

"Slave driver pushing your buttons again or is there another reason your giving those legs a workout?" Adrian's complaisant voice was soothing and friendly, a contrast to Dimitri's. Surely he knew this wasn't proper conduct and yet here he was. One could get lost in those jaded emeralds for all the warmth they held.

"I just needed a break to get away from being inside of there." I motion back towards the building.

"And I'm Pope Benedict XVI of St. Peter's Square." Adrian flat line looking as though I had insulted him. "This is the second time I've seen you upset in less then twenty four hours. Both times you looked like you were ready to run screaming for the hills.

"Well first days suck and I'm finding out second days aren't much better." I replied straightening to my full height and slowly walking back towards the direction of my car.

"Then allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner or something. You could restart the day all over again by seeing my charming face instead of his." Adrian added then tentatively grabbing my hands within his and timidly placing my fingers on his cheeks holding me steadfast in the garage. "I'm sure I could make your day more memorable." He suggested with a wink and a panty dropping smile.

Groaning in frustration I closed my eyes. Why couldn't I have met him before the case. Adrian was powerful, intelligent, sexy, funny and kind, just the polar opposite of Dimitri. Any woman would count herself lucky to be hanging off of his arm. Yet this stunningly attractive man was standing in front of me making me wish there wasn't such words as misconduct or mistrials.

The light pressure under my chin had me opening my eyes while I was being pressed more firmly into the side of one of the parked cars. Adrian leaned forward trapping me in the indentation of his pelvis. His eyes darken and his breathing hitched up a notch as his face took on a more sensual look.

"Raincheck. I'll take a raincheck Ms. Hathaway for when the case is over and then we'll see where this chemistry between us leads us." The sparkling shine in his eyes gave him away, he was going to kiss me. My track record of being the girl that hadn't been kissed was about to forever be changed. What if I did it wrong? Worse yet what if it was terrible and Adrian hated it, would he go and tell everyone at the prosecutors office about the newbie intern that couldn't kiss. I would be the laughing stock and never live it down.

Then it happened, his hot velvety lips settled over mine. They were so warm, soft and gentle. Everything around us slowed to a screeching halt to where there was only Adrian and myself. Nothing else mattered except for this precious nanosecond and what he was giving me. His teeth bit down on my lip drawing the plumpness of its fold into his mouth for me to open. I kept waiting for the fireworks, shooting stars and sonnets that I had read about to happen. Even though the kiss was lacking heat at least from my end, it was still ohh so very nice. Just not quite what I had expected.

His tongue explored the fullness of my mouth invading the hidden crevice, a precursor of things to come. My fingers fell from the sides of his cheeks draping down around his shoulders then grazing up towards the back of his neck. Moaning softly against my lips his hold on me tighten tripling both of our breathing. Adrian teased my tongue into a gentle waltz coaxing me to move with him as his hands splayed against my hips restlessly. His fingertips were moving lazily up and down discovering my lower back then pressing inwards outlining my curvy buttocks.

"So is this how the prosecuting office hires new recruits, by adding fucking to their resumes?" Dimitri's dark sinister voice quietly taunted, jerking both Adrian and myself out of the oblivion that we were in. Holy shit this couldn't be happening to me, making out with the hot district attorney while we both were working on Abe's case.

I couldn't bare to look at him so I hid my face in Adrian's chest hoping to find some small crevice to disappear into. Adrian protectively wrapped his hands around my waist embracing me. Panic swirled tight in my chest and held me frozen in place. Every nerve ending and fiber trembled at the possibility of what Dimitri might do. What if he told or a least filed a complaint. Adrian would surely lose his license and mine would never see the light of day. I would be banned from the court room, placing everyone in danger as I was taken off of the case. Holy mother of pearl what had I done?"

"Well it's a hell of allot more innocent then what I hear happens at your office Belikov. How many clients have you screwed at work? The state bar would just... love for one of your ex's to make a formal statement." Adrian replied over the top my head in the same threatening tone as his.

"You don't threaten me you little cock sucker." Dimitri snarled as he stepped up into Adrian's face ready to throw down. "Because I'll nab you by your short hairs and have you in court so fast that your head will spin. How many bribes have you taken to fatten up your wallet? What you didn't think anyone would notice, that most of your suspects walks"

Nudging me off to the side Adrian met Dimitri head on with a menacing evil glint in his eye. His right fist shot out clocking Dimitri in the under part of his jaw snapping his head back. Dimitri blocked the other fist that was posed for his gut. Catching the sturdy fist in mid air and propelling Adrian forward so that they were nose to nose, both men glared murderously at the other.

"That's assault and battery counselor."

"You outta know, just a regular chip off your old man's block aren't yeah." Adrian spat almost at the same time. "You think you have something on me Belikov then prove it. Quit being the whinny bitch and do something about it or shut the hell up." Adrian tsked jerking his collar out of Dimitri hands.

The heavy testosterone filling the garage was frighteningly intense. I wasn't about to stick around and watch them beat each other into a pulp. I had enough of that growing up. Rushing over to the car I threw open the driver's side door, climbing in and racing off. The rear tires squealed as I drove past the two men and lurched out of the parking lot. My first kiss wasn't as magically as I had thought it would be, ruined by my own idiocy. I muffled the cry that escaped my parted lips by biting down on the bridge of my knuckles. Trembling from the shock, tears pooled and flooded my eyes. It was just a stupid harmless kiss, that didn't mean anything but with the way they both were acting it meant everything.

I was tired of being alone. Dammit I was twenty four years old and not getting any younger. It wasn't like my biological clock was ticking or anything. I wanted what most women my age already experienced. I wanted to know what intimacy was. To be able to have sex, to know what it felt like to be in a relationship. I wanted more then what was in the textbooks, I wanted the real thing. Coming up with a plan I hurried home. There had to be a safe way of anonymously meeting other singles, to explore healthy sexual habits and fantasies without endangering my employment.

Tired, angry and frustrated I burst through the house getting precarious stares from Pavel, Mason and Eddie. My guess Lissa was in school with how early it was. Then again she had a life so she might be out on a hot date. Wiping the tears off with the back of my hand I rushed into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. When the banging on the door started and the cellphone started ringing at the same time I screamed at the top of my lungs, bloody murder. Wishing for everybody in their fucking uncle to leave me alone.

"Rose what happened today?" Pavel asked sounding worried. "Talk to me Rosemarie does this have something to do with Abe?

"Abe, my job, a first kiss." I hiccuped and shook violently from all of the tremors racing up my back. "Take your pick."

Reaching over turning the computer on at my desk, I wiped away the last of the traitorous tears and stared at the blank screen typing in the four dreaded words. Montana's BDSM night clubs.

"Rose open this door."

"No!"

Did I really want to do this? I could just as easily pay someone for it without having to do the whole night scene. But the idea of doing something forbidden was erotic. It knotted my stomach and quickened my breathing as Spankies address appeared on the blue screen.


	7. The Man In Black

Writing the address down on a piece of paper and then sending a quick email to Christian at the news station all of my business for today was finished. Which was more then I could say for Dimitri even if he fired me, he couldn't later claim in an emotional crises I couldn't preform under pressure. Stretching my tense muscles and rotating my shoulders I padded over towards the closet moving the clothes back and forth. What did women wear to one of those clubs?

Looking down at what I was wearing I frowned and my brow furrowed. What was wrong with the way I looked? Surely there were other business women who went to those clubs to meet single guys. Did they go out and buy new wardrobes? Somehow I highly doubted it, taking the brush and running it through my messy hair I pulled it back into the comfortable bun. Why should I be the one that changed, it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone.

"Rose come on we just want to talk to you." Eddie pounded on the door. "Open up.

"Go away!" I snarled, snatching up the cellphone half tempted to flush it down the drain instead of flipping it open, seeing none other then Blood lines on the caller ID. Dollars to donuts it was Mr. Dimitri Belikov. What the hell did he want to further ruin my life by telling me I was fired. Or better yet maybe to inform me that I was on America's Funniest Home Videos for making a complete fool of myself.

"Hello." I replied sweetly into the receiver ready to strangle him for all that it was worth. "Please tell me how I lost my job or how your personally going to make sure I never get my license. Then again you could really brighten my day by telling me how you stole my panties and hung them from the top of flag pole at work...just in case you haven't humiliated me enough!

"Your lucky your at home right now." He growled low in deep in a monotone voice. "Because I would bend you over my knee and beat that bottom of yours until you couldn't sit down for a month, just for talking to me like that." Dimitri punctuated shutting me up. Stunned my mouth closed and all the air from the room vaporized as I couldn't come up with an intelligible response. "Look I didn't call to fight with you. I called because I was concerned and wanted to make sure you got home alright. You seemed pretty upset."

"Gee... you.. think! Watching you both go at it, was the icing on the cake. Then worrying on whether or not you were going to fire me! I think I had damn good cause to be upset...it was just a kiss for Christ sakes! It wasn't like Adrian was tapped to a chair." I knew that was a low blow, the echoing hissing sound he was making told me Dimitri was keeping a tight lid on his temper. Then again maybe he was practicing some anger management and was counting to a hundred. One Mississippi... two Mississippi.

"That's the second time you've made reference about being fired. Have I left you with the impression that you were?"

"No." I replied hesitantly suddenly not sure if we were on equal footing. 'But I thought...

"You're not fired!" Dimitri spoke firmly stopping me in mid sentence. "You shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy. Make no mistakes about it, Adrian will use you to win this case. It's to high profile for him not to. Loyalties at this point means everything. Can you be loyal Rose... can you stay away from the man? Because as god as my witness he'll use you, abuse you and when he no longer has any need for you. Adrian will throw you away like a cheap suit. He's done it to other women and you wouldn't be the first."

That took the wind out of my sail I flopped down on the bed cradling my head in my hands. Adrian couldn't really be that way could he? He was a nice man, more then nice, sexy as hell but why would Dimitri be saying all of this if it wasn't true? Then again this was a side of Dimitri I wasn't used to seeing, concerned, sincere and caring why couldn't he be like this any other time? Why was it to only warn me away from Adrian.

"It was just a first kiss." I suddenly blurted then realizing my stupidity. No doubt Mr. chuckles would find that funny.

"As in first..."

"I'm hanging up now..

"Rose think about what I said." Dimitri's voice softened as the line was disconnected.

When the door to the bedroom splintered inwards and the wooden slab hung off of the hinges. I jerked off of the bed stumbling onto my feet, freaked out that Pavel had kicked the thing in. Eddie and Mason rushed in like we were under attack.

"Now what wrong?" Mason demanded grasping me by my upper arms and shaking me.

"Nothing." I replied rolling my head annoyed. "I had an extremely bad day, with my boss being a jerk to kissing the DA and getting caught and Abe withholding valuable information. It was a sucky day and I...I...flipped.

"But you were screaming... you never scream." Eddie disputed looking unconvinced.

"It was too much I thought I had been fired and my boss." I replied shrugging my shoulders moving away from Mason. "He's had it in for me since we met and has been driving me nuts with his control issues.

"Then maybe I should have a friendly chat with him." Eddie sarcastically said popping his knuckles.

"No...no..for any of you to get involved would give me away. I can handle him, it's just Dimitri is a challenge at times.

"And the old man?" Pavel asked not interested about my personal troubles. Then again he knew I could take care of myself. "How is he?"

"Abe is fine, he played his role to the hilt. I don't think Dimitri or Adrian suspects we're related." Looking relived Mason place his hand on the small of my back guiding me out of the bedroom into the dinning room when Eddie pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "He treated me like a stranger, so we're safe in that regard.

Pulling out my notes from my brief case I slid them towards Pavel. Unhurriedly he skimmed over the pages and at times looked confounded. "The spent cartridge casing came from a Colt .32 caliber revolver. It has six streaks that twist to the left.

"What are streaks?" Mason asked looking over Pavel shoulder at my notes. Getting up and and opening the refrigerator I pulled out a couple of carrots taking them along with a fork back to the table.

"When a bullet travels through a gun barrel, the bullet's metal gets worn in a unique pattern by the harder metal of the barrel." Taking the fork and etching lines on the carrot like I was replicating a bullet being fired I continued to explain. "Any bullet fired from a specific gun will show the same marks." Holding up the carrot for them to see I made sure that everyone was with me so far.

The Smith & Wesson that he would normally use has five lands that twist to the right, but the bullet that was extracted from Ivan's body has six streaks that twist to the left."

"So it wasn't his gun, that killed Ivan." Eddie whistled

"Right but the problem is going to be in proving that. There is the video footage showing Abe walking up to Ivan then at point blank rang firing. Now he either walked up to Ivan or...

"Someone filmed him in one of their past meetings and doctored the footage enough to make it look like he shot him." Pavel hissed thoroughly enraged.

"Whoever this person is, is close to Abe. He or she has been working on the inside and is trusted by all of us. They have studied him for years, tracking his movement knowing who he has done business with. More then likely they know who we are." Mason looked green picturing one of us as traitors, shaking his head he shoved one of the chairs under the table and stormed off.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if they have someone working within the police force to be able to come up with all that evidence so fast." I added getting up and slinging my purse over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked getting out of his seat, following me. He was just double checking to make sure that I was alright even though he was doing it on the sly.

Shrugging my shoulder I saw no harm in telling him as I went outside towards the car. "To a club named Spankies and don't you dare think of following me." I turned poking my finger hard into his chest.

"Ahhh come Rose that's no place for you. You don't know half the crazy shit that goes on in a place like that!" His solid arm blocked me from getting into the car, frustratedly I blew the hair away from my eyes.

Pushing him away from the door Eddie stood there rubbing the space between his brows gaping at me as I got in then stepped aside while I started the car and drove off.

From outside the big red and white brick building matched any other building on the street with only one major difference. The other buildings were closed this one was open. It looked newer, modern the top slanted off into a triangle within a triangle.

When I stepped up to the curb I was already nauseous, adrenaline pumping into my vein as I shook from head to toe. The music was insanely loud, a small gathered crowd of people were dancing to the pulsating rhythm by the entrance.

Ohh boy ohh boy... what was I doing here? My head was swimming and my erratic heart was racing ready to beat a very large size hole in the center of my chest as I looked from one person to the next. It was one thing to read about the people who earnestly shared the BDSM life style and quite another seeing it first hand.

Holy shit there was so much flesh, naked flesh, exposed flesh! Then there was the leather, chains, dog collars, leashes and mother fucking of pearls... was that a whip? Did they really actually use those?

Going inside and feeling way over dressed. A red stain blushed covered every inch of me as I took in the couple that made there way towards the bar. The man with red auburn hair wore a black leather x shaped harness. It came down from his shoulders then buckled across his chest. A thin black strap crossed over his pierced studded nipples, while another rested below his belly button. The harness had a big silver buckle in both places so I assumed he was the dominate.

Dressed in low hip hugging black leather like spandex pants he was a sight to see as he nodded at me. The platinum blonde was completely comfortable in her own skin. She was wearing a tee shirt with most of the material cut out into spaghetti lines showing flecks of glitter highlighting her creamy alabaster skin. The small scrap of cloth was just large enough to cover her butt cheeks while the front barely hid her tits.

Around her neck was a bulky black choker collar with a padlock in the front. A small silver chain link leash was linked between the two and attached to his harness. Tugging on the rounded links sharply the woman was soon by his side. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her towards the bar.

My face had to be hot enough to fry an egg off of as I struggled to swallow. So many half dressed or naked bodies floated around me like there was a convention going on, that my feet felt rooted to the spot.

The counter from which the couple placed there order from was sheeted in black smooth polished granite with tiny specks of gold and silver. A caramel brown short curly hair submissive laid on her back while her hand covered her mouth stifling her giggles. One man was running his hands from her kneecaps up towards her inner thighs, while another was doing body shots from her belly button.

Towards the left of me was a dance floor and right above the large numbers of people that were bumping and grinding against one another were steel metal cages. In one was a nude woman dancing provocatively while in the other was a half dressed male with two other ladies locked in with him. OMG... it was like they were having sex for everyone to see! It was settled I had officially entered the twilight zone!

"Dominate or submissive?" The male voice shouted over the music. Leaning over he ran his index finger across my shoulder down to the bend of my elbow successfully scaring the shit out of me. While he looked at me with his silvery blue eyes oddly I felt lightheaded and quickly stiffened my spine.

"Curious and vaguely interested." Choking over the words I wheezed in a deep breath, which of the two was I? A dominate was a person who tested ones sexual boundaries through various means of roll playing stemming from pain and pleasure. The submissive on the other hand was willing to cast aside all power exchange to the dominate. Whatever he or she expected out of the submissive they complied a hundred percent.

"Well this isn't Fifty Shades Of Grey. I highly doubt you'll meet your true love on a first glance here." He laughed earnestly, leaning closer rubbing the tip of his nose into the side of my neck goosebumps formed. The tingling sensation made me shiver all over as he lingered just below my earlobe. "This is about satisfying healthy lusty appetites...interested in playing?" When I offered no audible response and feeling myself on the verge of of panicking he draped his hand over my shoulder. "Lets start with something easier... like a tour, then you can decide!"

"You work here?"

"I am Ambrose." He politely bowed. "And for tonight for your pleasure I'm your guide." That almost sounded dirty with all the little innuendos and maybe a little too good to be true. This is after all what I had came here for right? But yet something was missing. Taking my companion's physique in, he had to be roughly the same age as me.

Ambrose was quite the golden boy with California rich sandy blonde hair. His sleek sun kissed tan skin was perfectly fit and could have easily passed for a surfers build.

"Down there is the pit." There was a touch of excitable enthusiasm in his voice as his fingertips bit roughly into my shoulder drawing me closer towards him. "But over there." He gestured with his free hand. "Is the arena."

"What do they do over there?" Dragging my eyes to where he pointed, it wasn't hard to figure it out. In the center was odd looking pieces of furniture that look like they came from the mid-evil era. Where English lords and knights took owning castles and dungeons a little to seriously, by all of their torture and debauchery methods.

There was a seven foot black X looking cross, on each of the four points of the smooth polished wood were wide red leather restraints that could be used either for a hand or a foot. It almost took center stage from how large it was, a few feet away was an odd looking kind of chair. Wooden armrest went out towards the sides with hanging yellow cuffs, towards the legs of the chair was a narrow pedestal. Against the far ashen gray brick walls metal chains dropped from the ceiling with some kind of cranking device that could pull the intended partner or victim up into the air.

Surrounded in this torture chamber from hell, were several small pastel yellow linen cloth tables. Decorated with red and pink rose pedals lanterns for spectators to sit and enjoy the show. Guiding me down the winding stairs towards the arena, was a long narrow table with many items delicately placed on top.

"What are these used for?" I asked when we got closer.

"Those toys are for displays for the clients pleasures. Some of the paddles and whips can be readily used while others like the genital clamps, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs have to be immediately purchased."

"Of course." I replied indignantly, a large lump formed in the back of my throat making it impossible to swallow and my mouth instantly went dry by the crudeness. Butt plugs, genital clamps, who in there ever loving mind invented this crazy shit?

A row of different shapes, sizes and styles of paddles laid neatly across the table, along with other forms of spanking devices. Hanging on brass metal pegs were multi colored ridding crops with leather beading and gem designs.

My fingertips glided over a few of the displayed items, stopping on a long cherry wooden paddle that had holes drilled in the middle. My old school principle would have loved using this for corporal punishment. In my minds eye a younger version of me was bending over touching my toes because I had started another fight. It was either taking the swats or expulsion.

Ambrose thoroughly bemused by my confusion and blatant ignorance, chuckled softly. His eyes glittered and shinned like diamonds with unspoken lust and took in every little embarrassing detail.

"What is this?" I asked picking up a black handle. On the other end were a handful of long slender tassels with powder blue and lavender beads on the end. To the touch the beads were cool and rolled between my index finger and thumb.

"A flogger..." He purred huskily. Taking it from me Ambrose demonstrated against my hand how it the flogger was meant to be used then handed it back with expectation gleaming on his face. "This here is meant to give pleasure...why don't you give it a try."

With a morbid fascination my hand gripped the handle tight, power flowed throughout my body. I was in control of what I would feel and that power felt heady. Blood roared in my ears almost deafening as I swung the flogger. Feeling the biting sting of the tassels and tiny beads slapping against my back and midriff my body trembled in awareness. Not knowing if I should like it I laid it back down feeling stunned.

My hand paused over a rounded golden hair brush...right like something you brush your hair with could be used as a sex toy.

"It could be, just depends on how you use it." Ambrose voiced my unspoken thoughts like he was reading my mind. Picking it up he rubbed the flat smooth cool end surface against my left butt cheek, then slowly slid it over towards the right. Then when I least expected it he gave me a loud resounding smack that made me yelp in surprise. At first it stung then seconds later heat radiated from the spot leaving me even more confused.

The round of cheering applause and cat call whistles had me turning in the direction of the welcoming celebrates that were emerging into the arena. From this angle I couldn't see them as they approached but I was confounded as to who they were.

"There about to get started so we should go and find ourselves a table." Ambrose informed nudging me into the rightful direction, then signaling a waitress as we were seated. The lights dimmed around us and a small petite shirtless waitress came taking both of our orders.

Another woman with long raven black hair suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena. Over the side of her left shoulder was sash in royal blue. The dainty material led to a low cut v sapphire top that moved and glided with her upper body in perfect harmony. At her waist snugly fit was a long train of flowing emerald dark french silk lace, softly fluttering behind her. Reaching around pulling the lacy train off of her teasing the crowd, there were even more hoots and hollers.

She must have been expecting someone else to join her because she quickly squatted down on her hands and knees on all four. Keeping her back straight taunt as an arrow as she faced the X looking cross. Overhead a large spotlight shined on her, from where I was sitting I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. The woman had a couple of faint scars running down her cheekbone that she didn't try and hide or conceal with make up. But it was the confidence, determination and genuine femininity that I found glamorous.

"Who is she?" I asked afraid to raise my voice any louder than a whisper.

"That is our mistress and lovely proprietor of the club Natasha." He smiled lustfully allowing his eyes to undress her.

My heart hammered at the man strolling up towards her. Just as soon as he was standing in front of her, he lifted her chin towards him looking very pleased.

He was wearing a midnight black executioners mask covering most of his face. It came down just below his nose, exposing his perfectly shaped lips. From the back there was a small amount of gathered dark brown shoulder length hair. He looked gloriously barbaric wearing painted on skin tight black leather pants, outlining the full harden roundness of his butt cheeks. From the front his well toned calves and thighs twitched rhythmically with every proud step. His thumbs were hooked at the waist of the unbuttoned fly of his pants. The neat ridges of muscle on his bronzed chest and taunt stomach, rippled and flexed in anticipation over what he was about to do. Damn he was hot, feeling the sudden urge to fan myself to extinguish some of the burning flames. I picked up the drink, that the waitress brought and tossed the dark chilled liquid back. It scowled all the way going down and I choked off the gagging cough, through watery eyes making Ambrose laugh.

"And him." I wheezed forcing the words out.

"Ahh now he's her favorite." Ambrose pointed in the hooded man's direction. "To you and me he is only known as her DOM or in her case master. He comes to the club from time to time per her request and gives us a little show as her being his sub or some other willing female."

"The way you refer to female... you make us sound an awful like cattle."

Rolling his eyes he nodded his head slinging his sights back onto the man wearing black. "To him you might as well be!... With the way the other women around here throw themselves at him!" He grunted sounding jealous. "Natasha was a dominate herself, a mighty good one at that before she met up with him... and now." He said stirring his drink with the little red and white straw, clinking the small ice chips together. "It's demeaning the way she has fallen so low under his boot."

The man in black voice was low and firm as he instructed her, from here I couldn't understand the order he had given. Natasha rose to her feet removing the silken blue sash that was tethered off over her shoulder separating the sapphire top. The material pooled around her ankles leaving her breasts exposed to the crowd. Both of her hands drifted down to her waist silently waiting for a command.

In that second I was ready to leave, disgusted by her submission. I wasn't interested in watching the strip show. But there was something about the man in black. He kept me captivated, nailed firmly to my seat unable to move. His lips moved wolfishly as he quietly bark out an order however the words were drowned out by the cheering audience. Natasha moved stealthily in her birthday suit, showing what god had blessed her with. Her naked flesh the color of molten honey shined and twinkled with glitter under the spotlight. Stepping up towards the chair the foot pedestal raised about the same height as the actual seat by remote. Shaking her longs velvety black hair, she knelled over the cushions of the pedestal pushing her stomach into the the seat.

When she had gotten comfortable she spread both of her arms out off to the sides of the armrest, while her long legs remained upright spread apart. With an arrogant swiftness the man in black picked up the yellow leather cuffs and began binding her limbs onto the chair starting with her left wrist first, then moving to the right. When he was satisfied the straps were snug he grunted in approval and squatted down bracing her mid thigh with another yellow strap.

Just as he had finished his fingertips kneaded and massage the smooth skin, then drifted ever so slowly downwards to her ankle doing the same. Secured to the she could neither bend or move her legs. Here I thought chairs were meant for sitting in, not showing off someone ass cheeks!

"What's he going to do her?" I asked afraid to take my eyes away when he moved towards the display table.

"The spanking chair offers many delights..."

As if he heard me the man turned his attention towards me, a slow creasing devilish smile curled around the edges of his lips. Every bone in my body stiffen as my heartbeat quicken from the acknowledgment. Who was I kidding this guy couldn't see me, for one it was to dark! Plus there were so many people in the arena. My imagination was running away with me, yeah that had to be it, just my crazy imagination. It wasn't like the man in black could really see me!

Fluidly his long fingertips ran over the items one at a time. I stopped breathing when he picked up the flogger that I had been holding just moments ago, then he returned back to Natasha posed form.

Lifting her head weakly from the chair like she could sense his presence, her luminous blue eyes tried following him. Striking fast like a cobra, the man in black shoved her head roughly back into the seat. His hand flexed with practice skill, the beaded lengths slapped and bounced off of her smooth skin. A low throaty moan parted Natasha lips and echoed the enclosure. Her muscles clenched and quivered as she pulled at her bindings, greedily begging for more. He lifted the flogger for a second and third strike caving into her pleas. Bright red welting lines from the tassels appeared on her naked butt cheeks down towards the upper part of her thighs.

"Please master please." Her flushed sweat streaked face raised from the chair and he immediately forced it back down, then unleashed another staggering series of swats.

Stepping between her parted legs the flogger fell from his open hand. His breathing hissing loudly between gritted teeth, coming in short ragged burst. His other hand knowingly caressed the heated flesh, dipping and diving until his fingertips disappeared into the hidden thatch of darken curls.

"I've seen enough." I squeaked feeling embarrassed, and sexually stimulated for the first time from everything that I'd seen. Heat licked its way across my cheeks as I shifted restlessly in my chair being a bundle of nerves and shaking mass. I just needed something and at this point I didn't care what that something was. A dull longing ache throbbed between my legs and I squirmed trying to relieve the pressure. Fuck it was going to take a good arctic ice bath to put out these volcanic flames!

The man in black lifted his head looking over his shoulder, pressing his lips into a firm line. From the serious expression he wore from my sudden outburst, he wasn't thrilled about the interruption. Nodding towards me and flashing those pearly whites he was letting me know he was far from being done. Who was he getting his kicks from... me or Natasha? Maybe I was just as sick as Dimitri suggested! My god maybe I fucking did like to watch!

Bolting out of my chair and ignoring Ambrose calling me I ran towards the the bar slapping my hand down on the counter. Two seconds later I was tossing one shot after another back to steady my nerves, this was more than I had bargained for. Down from the arena there were even more loud cheers that I sunk my face into my hands.

Why had I come, it was utter foolishness thinking that I would be able to find what was missing in my life. However at the same time it was exciting, dark, forbidden...crazy but exciting! Digging into my purse and retrieving my cellphone, I called Pavel needing both him and Eddie to pick me up before the numbing affects of alcohol could completely set in and dull my wits. Eddie was right I shouldn't have come.

"You really are new to this aren't you." Ambrose asked.

Feeling brazen a chuckling laughter sprang to my lips before a snarky remark could be made. The giggles started low in my belly bellowing outwards as the drunken stupor intensified. "You've no idea...

"Ambrose whose your charming friend?" Natasha's sultry voice lightly asked as she slowly stepped towards him mockingly placing her teal painted fingernails around his neck and shoulders.

"Just leaving." I replied chugging the last of my drink needing the extra boost of liquid courage.

"Shouldn't you be with your plaything...where is he anyways?" He snorted scrunching up his furrowed brow, pressing his lips into tight harden lines twitching his jaw as he turned his back against the counter.

Ignoring his question Natasha accepted the crystal wine glass the bartender freely offered, sipping the red contents slowly. Those deep sea blues fluttered curiously behind darkened long lashes closely studding me. "We have a beginners class." She paused "Either myself or master would be more then willing to break you in. Then again." Twirling a few strands of black hair within her fingertips. "Maybe I want the honor all to myself."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into fur burgers with a side of thighs. Instead I prefer grade A prime time hundred percent all American male tube steak! So as you can see." I laughed seeing her choke on her wine turning redder, the woman looked as though she had forgotten how to breath. "Your just not on the menu." Clasping the pen on the counter and purposely grabbing Ambrose's hand I wrote my name and phone number on the back of it and leaned forward placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for the tour, I most enjoyed the hairbrush maybe next time we can try the flogger." I confessed turning away and heading back up stairs. I don't know what it was about the woman that had set my teeth on edge but unlike her I wouldn't bow to no one let alone a man. I was my fathers daughter and he didn't submit to anyone and I wasn't any different. If and when a man a came to me it would be of my own choosing and on my own terms. Not that humiliating disgraceful act that Natasha subjected herself to. Submissive I was not and I damn sure wouldn't share.

I was almost out of the front doors of the club when a firm hand gripped my upper arm hard and jerked me back. A shrieking cry startled me when I realized that the sound came from myself. Being thrust forward and dragged down a long corridor and through a darkened maze of couples making out all hard and heavy.

"Would you just wait...please just stop for a minute." I told the unknown assailant that continued sending me into destinations unknown. "Where are you taking me?"

A door was pulled open and hazardously I was shoved inside. Darkness engulfed the room, but there was a single glow of light, as if someone had opened the shutters that covered the windows. He was half shadow, when I collided into his unforgiven muscular chest. Only a spattering of moonlight touched the leather on his face.

Slammed into a nearby wall his hand burned me to the touch and sent a blazing fire through my blood. Leaning down slightly gripping my right thigh, he wedge his hips and pelvis deliberately between mine with a stealthy nudge of his kneecap. Raising my right leg and securing it around his waist, my hands frantically fought pushing at his chest trying to stop him. I tried desperately regaining the breath that was coming to fast to take in feeling lightheaded. His other hand fisted around my bun jerking the hairpins roughly out.

"You shouldn't be here." He quietly whispered sounding primal almost growling. My hair tumbled down spilling around my back and shoulders in a rush. "But now that you are...you will be punished." His fingers moved swiftly down the center of my chest ripping and popping off the buttons of my blouse. The cool air quickly settled on my bra covered breasts, hardening the twin peaks of my nipples, instantly bringing goosebumps to my skin.

Even in the cover of darkness it mattered not if we danced this erotic dance of the dark side or that the stranger holding me wore a mask and was clad in leather. The heated urges that he stirred within me when he had been in the arena wracked havoc on my body, and was playing hell with me now. The strength and power he possessed as his body pressed so tightly close, left me panting wanting to carryout every sexual fantasy that I ever read.

The man in black left me feeling vulnerable and exposed mixed with the way his fingertips scolded me with blinding white fiery heat. His mouth ribbon and pressed against mine, in a hard kiss claiming my lips sucking away all the air out of my lungs while his hand held me tightly in place. Gyrating his long leather covered manhood against the center of my throbbing core his lips expertly demanded compliance. Boldly pressing mine to open his tongue plunge deeply into my mouth. Passion exploded inside me so hot the night air became a soothing thing. Hungrily I twisted toward him needing more, craving it with every shuddering breath.

Lifting my hands to touch the hard body that was consuming me in fire, an electrical charge shot through me. His tongue mimic the actions of his manhood sliding in an out. Advancing forward, then retreating, moving deeper, harder and then pulling back. He groaned, shuddering with pleasure from the intensity of our kiss his fingers wrapped my hair around his wrist. His breathing was coming in short, swift gasps and he pressed the full outline of his manhood more insistently against me, as much as clothes would permit.

There was only instinct guiding me into the unknown of what I lusted for, a needful pounding louder and louder until I wanted to explore every inch of him. His rough calloused fingers slipped under my bra covering my breast. Rubbing, squeezing, tormenting the rounded globe and nipples until I cried out for mercy against his mouth, shamelessly moaning for more. The ferocity of my needs buzzed and hummed in the pity of my stomach splintering outwards like a living live wire snaring him to where he growled heartily in approve, inflaming my reaction further. I wanted him, ohhh shit..ohh shit did I want him, and he hungered just as hotly for me.

He broke off the kiss trailing his fiery lips down my neck, nipping and biting as he went. My fingers digging into his forearms losing themselves in the taunt flesh, they raised even higher circling his neck bringing him even closer. Whimpering with so much need my heartbeat was racing keeping time with the roaring blood pounding in my ears.

My muscles tensed, aching for his touch, the man in black let out a throaty growl that vibrated us both. His mouth closed over the extended harden bud drawing it deep into his mouth. Withering out of control my nails raked the back of the mask wanting to lose themselves in the hidden locks of hair.

"Please...please." I cried ready to surrender myself to him. Moaning softly deep into my cleavage he lifted his head between my breasts, reigning my neck with even more feverish kisses until he rested his forehead against mine.

The dark coals of his eyes making them appear black looked heated full of suppressed hunger and longing, like he was contemplating taking what I was offering. The hot puffs of air blanketed around my face as we both steadied our breathing.

Nuzzling my neck he leaned up close to my earlobe. "Go home Roza." He whispered softly then pushed away from me leaving the room.

Tears stung the back of my eyes as I quickly pulled my shirt closed, hugging the material tightly over my chest. Swallowing what was left of my bruised pride I left the club not saying a word to Eddie as he held the door open.

Rejection was a bitch, a fucking bitter pill to swallow. When I climbed into bed later that night there were three things I was certain of. One the man in black was my blind date and both times I didn't clearly get to hear the sound of his voice. God help me the day that I did. More then likely my knees would go weak and I would collapse on the floor in a mega blasting orgasm.

Secondly it was my dumb luck he was already taken. I wouldn't share him no matter how much he ignited my blood with passion. It was bad enough I played the role of a wanting whore. Begging and pleading for him to take me like I was some cheap harlot at the club. Lastly I wasn't a submissive that would be put on display like Natasha. In the briefest moments of weakness with the man in black and his outright rejection. I wasn't going to ever feel that powerless again by giving control to someone else. No man or my own sexuality would govern me like that, I would be the dominate in both.

Suddenly imagining the flogger hitting me over and over toughing my skin and maybe my heart seemed like a good thing. If I could master my pain then no one had the ability to hurt me anymore. Maybe I would bend the man in black over on all four and make him my willing bitch while I stood over him wearing leather. I smothered the laughter from the sudden thought into my pillow. Then again maybe I could teach pigs how to fly and cows how to dance like a ballerinas in a tu tu.

"Hey Rose you asleep?" Lissa knocked softly on the door gently pushing it open.

"No." I shook my head sitting up as she crawled onto the bed. "Just thinking...what's up?"

"These." she said reaching over and snapping on the bedside light. "They were hanging up in my locker at school. I haven't showed them to Pavel yet, thought you would want to see them first." Taking several photographs from her trembling fingers I looked them over, flipping through them one at a time.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered as one picture showed me coming out of the conference room of Bloodlines. Two other pictures were of Adrian and myself at the Olive Garden, then lip locking at the police department parking garage. There were a few more with Lissa and a group of her friends at school but the last picture terrified me the most. Some asshole had crept into my room while I was sleeping taking my close up.

"Those were the same pajamas I wore to bed last night." I shouted glaring at the glossy finish. How could they have pulled that off with Pavel here? "They were in our house...they were in our fucking house Lissa with everyone... "I'm really scared Rose'" Diamond size tears glittered and shined in her eyes as Lissa drew her knees up, using her arms to wrap around them to protect herself. Shivering from the unknowing presence that was lurking around spying on us. Her breath caught echoing both of our fears.

"Don't be." Reaching over and pulling Lissa into my arms, while smoothing her golden hair back away from her face. I rocked us slowly from side to side. "The message there sending isn't for you."

"But."

"No butts Lissa, this is about my past. If they wanted me dead they would have killed me last night." I paused feeling like someone was walking over my grave, then again maybe they really were and time was running out.

"Dimitri Belikov is giving a press conference at three tomorrow and Christian Ozera is going to be there." I blurted not thinking it through. Closing me eyes for a few seconds longer abolishing the tendrils of fear snaking it's way up my spine, and worming it's way into my heart. I hugged Lissa long and hard reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, even if I didn't believe it myself. She pulled away her face going flush and her eyes growing wide.

"Like in heart throb Ozera?" She screeched flopping her back dramatically onto the bed squealing like a teenager with a crush.

"One in the same and I want you to be there." I told her simply wanting the pair to hook up. Rumor had it Ozera was single. He was back on the market after his failed relationship with Serena Evers, super model extraordinaire.

Pumping her legs up and down on the bed, she covered her face giggling into the pillow.

"Thank you...thank you... thank you...your the best ever!" Launching herself off of the bed she gave me a quick choking hug. "I gotta find something to wear...eeee heart throb Ozera." She added for good measure then tore off into her room.


End file.
